


Alluring Messenger Sinless Accuser

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Harm to Children, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven and Hell were never on the best of terms. Even after all the events that happened, Pit finds out that Angel Land did make a pact with the Netherworld that the angels and demons refuse to acknowledge for the most part. The contract has expired and the pact needs to be renewed again to reassure peace across the universe. Upon realization that a new threat that calls himself Samael emerges, Palutena orders Pit to make allies with the demons. Not wanting to meet with the leader of the Netherworld though, Pit sends Li, Pepper and Kaguju to renew the pact. The trio end up being introduced to the Overlord and his vassals as well as what they are dealing with in terms of Samael. Soon, it becomes a race against time to find the beings called the Guardians in order to counter this powerful entity, but what will be the risks of the war? And is possible to fall in love during one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> An FYI that I call my Dark Pit before the whole Pittoo thing as Lived Twilight or Li (and later on in the story I start using Pittoo to show how long its been). This is to prevent the overused Kuro/Crow from name from being used and also because Lived is just Devil spelled backwards but can also mean "To live". Twilight is in the middle of day and night therefore neutrality.
> 
> And there are loads and loads of angel OCs. Pretty much the establishment of my interpretation of Skyworld.

Angel Land...the place above the clouds...also known as Heaven that connected all the worlds was at it's finest. For the past years, there hasn't been a disturbance in Angel Land.

Captain Pit, commander of the royal bodyguards was fine with this. Pit was the youngest bodyguard starting as young as six (in angel years of course) and been the commander since. He was currently twenty-four (turning twenty five in a few months) years old in human years but to angel years, he was older than that. Then again, he accepts his age at fifteen when he goes to the human world. No matter what, he'll always be treated like a kid and he hated that.

Pit hadn't gone to the human world in the while and for good reasons. He decided that he would isolate himself from the world after an accident that almost killed one of the royal bodyguards. If he didn't let his kindness get the better of him, then the incident wouldn't have had happened. That meant he would avoid everyone...especially Ike. Ike was a member of the Smash Brothers tournament and shortly after the Brawl tournament came to an end, they parted ways. He did the same for Sonic the hedgehog and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Sonic would continue to save his world with his supersonic speed while Ash would travel to the Unova region and meet new friends. Ike adventure seemed to have started again and Pit wasn't going to interfere.

Pit was bored now as a result, but he was fine with that. The place was tranquil and he wasn't planning on leaving.

Then again, Abbigale kept warning him to keep his guard up because years of peace always followed with chaos. Annoyed, he ended up hiding in the library because he didn't want to deal with her ranting.

"What do you want Captain Pit?" A girl named Ninian Lebedev who referred herself as Nina for short asked him. Ever since the young male librarian was transferred to another portion outside of the palace, Nina took over. Actually, she's been there for a while but gave the spot to said librarian before she was forced to come back and be the librarian and for good reasons. She was a sickly angel that could not move around as much without having spazz attacks. Didn't stop her from bitching at people though.

"Just wanted to get away from Abbigale."

"You know, if she fails to find you, she'll send her apprentice."

"Yeah...I know...and with her comes Pepper...and then I'm fucked."

Pepper was the eighth bodyguard of the group and represented fire. She was the loudest and most obnoxious member of the group not to mention very destructive. If there was nothing going on, she would send Chobi to make things interesting and that meant chaos and stress.

"Just don't tell anyone I'm here..."

"Alright, if you say so Captain. You know, you'll going to need a thrill soon if you keep that dull expression on your face."

As Nina left, Pit just chuckled to himself.

"Dull huh? Since when have I ever been called anything but that?"

"Hiding from the old witch again?"

Something suddenly jumped on the table, in front of Pit; cat looking like creature, with brown/red fur, long ear and fluffy tail sat in front of the Captain. It flapped its wing gently as he looked at the angel with his bright red orbs, match it its collar in which a silver bell was attached on it.

"Good thing she doesn't know your secret hiding." It purred. That was Sao, Abbigale apprentice's pet. "Don't worry, if you scratch my neck, I won't tell where you are."

Pit chuckled as he scratched the animal's neck. "What can I say Sao? I really don't want to hear her yapping. If she's looking for me, she'll go to Sun-Wong and he's a better listener than I am."

"Nyah~ But she could also need you... you know, Captain things..."

"Let Sun-Wong do that stuff. He's better at that stuff than me."

Pit sighed. He knew he shouldn't let Sun-Wong do all the work but he was the Captain before him. Of course he would know what to do. Pit just got lucky that he became Captain. If he had any say in it, Sun-Wong would still be Captain...

Sao moved his head, forcing Pit to scratch his left ear now. "But you can do things he can't. No one would protect us from an evil eggplant attack better that you, Captain."

Pit frowned at the mention of the Eggplant. He hated that thing so fucking much. He was glad that he could counter it recently and turn that bastard into an Eggplant, which was later eaten by Chobi.

"I'll send that thing to hell and back if that thing ever comes back to haunt me!"

It was official. Pit had a fear and deep hatred for those things, but at this point, he should have been used to it.

"I don't know how Li is so use to that thing!"

Lived Twilight also known as Li was his double ganger. His darkness. His other half. The part of him he wanted to cast aside originally before they both realized they couldn't survive without the other and just tolerated each other before they became very close to the point that they might as well be twin brothers. He's the fifth seat of the royal bodyguards and only gained it after beating Isaak Sosuke the lightning angel and ladies men of the group. Li should have had the same likes and dislikes as him but they ended up being very different people. Pit was technically a nice person until you pissed him off. Most of his inner thoughts were downright cruel and as time went on, Pit...wasn't really the nice angel everyone thought he was, but that didn't mean he was a bad angel either. Li on the other hand tried to be stoic and sadistic but the facade ended up falling over time and he ended up being hot tempered and easy to anger much to everyone's chagrin. Then again, Isaak loved making him blush. Pit didn't understand why the two didn't just hook up already.

"He-he, see? No one else could protect us from them than you~."

"Kaguju could...if he wasn't so secretive."

Kaguju...wasn't really an official member of the royal bodyguards. He was twelfth seat but he was more of a messenger than anything and his entire squad was all about information gathering instead of battling. Nonetheless, Kaguju was extremely powerful but never had to work to do anything.

"Everyone has their strength and weaknesses..."

"...Yeah...you have a point but if those weaknesses almost get people killed then..."

"Just make sure it doesn't. After all, the weak become strong when they can triumph despite their weaknesses."

"...Coming from an animal like you...I'll have to remember that."

Pit stood up from his hiding spot and stretched. "Well...I guess I should go see Lady Palutena."

"You are?" he said, jumping off the table. "I will come with you, hopefully she'll give be a treat."

"I bet she will but don't get your hopes up."

Pit slowly tiptoed out of the library in case Abbigale was around and then sped off. Nina yelled at him for running at the last second though.

* * *

Pit was greeted by many angels that worked in the palace when he was making it to the palace room. Of course, at the door was the newest member of the royal bodyguards Niels "Ginger" Platinum. Niels just came out of nowhere one day and demanded to be captain. Pit accepted his challenge and kicked his ass but Pit admitted that Ginger had a lot of potential as one of the bodyguards. This was mainly due to the fact that while he was arrogant and didn't pay attention to his surroundings, his flying skills were second to none and he was good with using his fists. As a result, he would take the previous member of eleventh royal bodyguard after she was assigned an official top rank in the military and could no longer stay in the palace as a result. He was a very impatient angel and it annoyed the white angel that all he talked about was being a hero and how he would surpass him. Pit had to be reminded that Ginger was younger than him at sixteen despite looking the same age, but Pit was still older than him, so he had to treat him with some respect.

"You're late Captain Armpit!" He taunted as he stuck his tongue out. "Lady Palutena is waiting!"

"Yeah, I know. I was reading. Something you wouldn't be doing."

"!"

Sao snickered. "Good one Captain."

"Yeah. Just move Ginger."

"It's Niels Platinum!"

Pit just pushed him out of the way as he greeted Palutena who was sitting on her throne.

"Sorry I was late Lady Palutena."

Palutena smiled warmly that made Pit's cheeks go red. Palutena was like a mother to him but he she still made him blush easily. It wasn't hard given how much of a troll she was.

"It's not a problem Pit. As long as you're ready to listen."

Sao went to Palutena's sides, ready to listen as well.

Ginger went inside the room despite not being summoned. Palutena was a kind lady so she allowed him to stay. Pit told him not to open his mouth and he only obeyed because he was in front of the Goddess.

"Pit, are you familiar with a demon called Samael?"

Pit tried to recall the name. "Yes...he is portrayed as either a saint or a devil depending on who you ask in the human world, but as far as we angels are considered, he is equivalent to Satan. Why do you ask?"

Palutena frowned. "I fear that Samael will soon escape his prison and attack the world that imprisoned him in."

"...Do you want me to defeat and seal him again?"

"Yes...but I do not know which word he was sealed in...it will take time to locate him..."

"...I see...so...I need to get Sun-Wong and Nina to start looking through the books to find the world?"

Palutena nodded her head. "And when you entre that world, you must be very careful. Samael is a demon that uses manipulation and illusions to his advantage to turn everyone against each other. When you go, only bring two angels."

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

Pit glared at Ginger. "Ginger, you'll be staying here. You're not taking your role as a bodyguard seriously."

"I am! I can't do anything when you leave me here! How do you think the girls feel?"

"I don't have the girls always stay here. I just feel like they don't need to go to battle that me, Li, Sun-Wong and Isaak usually handle. You and Rita stay behind because you're inexperienced."

"But-"

"Please...don't argue now. I'll decide who when it's time."

Pit turned back to Palutena. Their gaze meant they already knew what they were going to say.

"Excuse me my Lady..."

Pit left the throne room dragging Ginger by the cape. It's annoying how he had to babysit him. Maybe if he gave him to Kaguju, then he would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Please Captain, not the cape! It took forever to make this!"

Pit released him. "Then listen to me and stop embarrassing yourself. I wasn't like you at this age for crying out loud!"

"But I'm a hero and I'm going to be different!"

"Whatever, just follow me and help me find Sun-Wong."

"He's in the garden with Himeno. He's trying again."

Pit rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Sun-Wong had a crush on Himeno for as long as he could remember. That would make him a pedophile originally but he waited for her to mature into a full-grown woman before he asked her out...and so far...none of that sadly. Both of them were equally shy of each other. It was no better than being in constant denial of being in love like Isaak and Li were. Sometimes he wondered if angels were any different from humans when it came to love.

"So I guess it's time to ruin their time together again..." Pit said with a sigh.

Ginger followed after his Captain toward the garden.

* * *

Sure enough, Sun-Wong was trying to confess to Himeno. He was stuttering the words out to the point that you couldn't understand them. It was a painful sight to behold.

"Hey Sun-Wong, I need you in the library!" Pit called out effectively killing the confession.

The two angels looked away, both blushing madly because Sun-Wong might have gotten closer this time.

"Y-Yes Captain...What you need?"

"Go find a book about Samael with Nina and figure out the location of where this demon is sealed."

"Sir!"

Sun-Wong quickly rushed off slightly humiliated. Himeno sighed when he was gone.

"He was so close..."

"He'll get closer the next time. Himeno, where is Li?"

"..." She sighed again. "Fighting with Isaak..."

"Nyah~ Again?"

Sao was still following him.

"Oh, you followed me."

Himeno nodded her head.

"What is it about this time?"

The pink haired angel shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't about Saber..."

"..."

"What could it be about?"

"With Li, the smallest thing that Isaak does would set him off." Pit said with a groan.

"Drama, drama, always drama..." the pet said, jumping on Pit's shoulder.

"They're older than me and they need to grow up." Pit said with a sigh.

"Should I look for them Captain?"

"Nah, let them be. You have more important things to do like cook?"

"..."

"Nyah~, that was sexist, Captain."

"Hey, I didn't mean it by that!"

"You know that Pepper's division is the cooking one. Not mine."

Pit sighed. Ever since Brawl ended, they all voted on what each division would be doing. Pepper ended up being the cooking division and despite her psychotic tendencies, she was an amazing cook. Pit would still prefer Himeno's cooking though.

"Besides, the twin sisters are on cooking schedule today."

"Ju-Shu and Táo-Shu?"

"Uh-oh, prepare for an explosion!"

"Yeah...it better be fried rice..."

"FRIED RICE!" Ginger cheered. "But I prefer gingerbread cookies!"

"Yum, gingerbread cookies~"

"That's a snack, not lunch." Himeno reminded him calmly. "I'm going to head over to the third division. Mcenche is going to drive his men up the wall."

"Really? How unusual."

"Captain~ I want a treat, Lady Palutena had none..."

"I told you not to get your hopes up. Alright, we're head to the kitchen before I go help Sun-Wong."

"Am I excused?"

"Yes Himeno. Make sure no one dies when around Mcenche."

"Or else you will have to clean up."

Himeno smiled cutely but to Pit it was rather sinister. "That's not my job is it? All cleaning goes to the tenth division."

"Heh heh...oh yeah..."

"..."

"Well, I'll be seeing you Captain~"

Himeno waved good-bye as she flew off. Pit sighed as he looked at his wings. As long as he was blessed by Palutena or kept the three Sacred Treasures on him, he would be able to fly. However, without them, he was an angel that would never be able to fly and it would piss him off. Especially since Ginger was one of the best flyers ever...

"Captain, let's go! I'm hungry!"

"Me too~"

* * *

Making it to the eighth division wasn't easy. Pit was on the lookout for that crazy Chocobo Chobi. Honestly, he didn't understand why he said yes to Pepper on keeping that bird. If he had a choice, he would go back in time and stop his younger self from saying yes.

The food smelled delicious, but it wasn't Christmas cookies...or was it?

"Nyah~, smells good."

Ju-Shu was the one making something good. Her younger twin sister was nowhere to be found though.

"Not done yet Captain! Stay out of the kitchen!" She yelled. Unlike Sun-Wong, her speech was perfect.

"Nyah~ "

"That goes for you too Sao!"

"…"

"I want gingerbread."

"You get what you get or you'll starve. Unless you want to cook."

"Who was the girl that made the wonderful food when I first joined?"

"Nyah~, more drama ahead, Captain."

"It was Pepper." Pit told Ginger. "And before you say anything about marrying the girl who can cook, remember she's asexual...or bisexual...or lesbian or whatever she said she was..."

"Nyah~, she should make up her mind..."

"...What are you talking about?" Pit had to ask.

"Nyah~" he purred. "Never mind."

Pit for once was confused on what Sao was insinuating. He sighed as he left the kitchen dragging Ginger with him. When he did, a Chocobo crashed into them sending them flying.

"!"

Sao jumped down before the Chocobo's attack.

Pit and Ginger were not so lucky. "SQUAWK!"

"CHOBI! GET BACK HERE!"

Chobi noticed his trainer chasing after him and stepped on the two angels as he ran away. Pepper did the same thing as she stepped on Pit...but Pit wouldn't allow that and grabbed her ankle tripping her as a result.

"What the hell Pepper...I thought I told you to...err...my back!"

"Oh Captain! Is that you? My bad! I can't stay now! Got to get Chobi! He's got my Wii Remote!"

"Bad thing, nyah~"

"Out of all the things Chobi could do, this is **THE. WORSE. POSSIBLE. THING**!"

"Nyah~ go for it then."

"Of course!"

With Sonic speed, she dashed off to retrieve her Wii Remote.

"…You okay Captain?"

"No...my back..."

Ginger was still looking at Pepper as she left though.

"... Want me to call a doctor?"

"No...I'm used to it..."

"Is everything alright?" asked another voice.

Turning to the voice, the Captain saw a grown up angel, wearing a long green and white tunic. He had dark blue eyes, and long silver hair, along with not one, but three pair of wings.

He approached them with a calm demeanor. "I heard such a loud ruckus... Are you in pain, my child?"

"I'm fine." Pit said as he stood up instantly. "Can you get up Ginger?"

"Y-Yeah...still don't know why my heart is beating..."

"Here, let me help you..."

"I-I'm fine..."

Despite that, he still helped them to get up, softly smiling at them. Ginger didn't like the smile at all and Pit noticed that he was hiding behind him.

"You live in this palace, right? Is one of you would be kind enough to bring me to Lady Palutena?"

Pit looked at Ginger worryingly. Was this a good idea?

"Actually, there is a guy in the twelfth division whose purpose is to deliver messages to the Goddess herself. Shall I have someone fetch him or should I have him deliver the message for you?"

"Is that so? Well then, could you tell her that Seraph Lamington as arrived and ready to meet her?"

Pit nodded his head. "Understood. Ginger, go get Kaguju."

"Did anyone call me?"

As if on cue, Kaguju appeared out of nowhere. Pit didn't understand how this guy could appear and disappear whenever he pleased. It had its advantages but other times it was just plain annoying.

"You and Ginger watch him."

"Oh that's it Captain Tip? Fine by me~"

He was so mysterious that no one knew what he was thinking. He was indeed the wild card of all of Angel Land.

"... Would you hurry up please? This is very important..."

Pit scowled at the angel as he spread his wings and headed off toward the throne room.

* * *

Pit did not expect to come back and see that Abbigale was waiting to kick his ass. The minute he flew in…

"You insolent child! How dare you avoid me!"

"Ugh...sorry...I..."

"No excuses, you have a meeting at the Angel Assembly later on tonight and you will attend with Sun-Wong!"

"Argh..."

"Pit, is there something you need?"

"Y-Yes! Actually, there's an angel called Seraphim that wants you to know he's arrived to speak to you about something important."

Palutena's kind expression became that of a concerned mother. "I see. Please bring him here."

"...Okay..."

Pit didn't like having to run back and forth but if it were for his Goddess, he would do anything for her.

* * *

The white angel came back with the guest as well as Ginger and Kaguju following them. Apparently, Kaguju and Seraphim stemmed a very good conversation that Ginger did not understand at all that it ticked him off. Pit didn't like how Kaguju could easily get information out of people without trying simply because of how he acts.

"Yes, we use a similar technology to humans when it's about communication. We only use messenger angels when we need to communicate with another sector of Heaven. It's... more formal, I would say."

"I know what you mean. Pepper wants to do the same thing but Angel Land is so old fashion~" Kaguju mocked. "And the Angel Assembly isn't making things any easier."

"Ah, Seraph, it's good to see you." Palutena stated interrupting the conversation on purpose. "Kaguju, you may leave."

"What? Oh my Lady, why must you treat me so?"

He stopped his conversation, turning at the Goddess and smiling at her.

"Lady Palutena, what a pleasure to see you again."

Kaguju decided to drag Ginger out of the room. Pit also excused himself. As the trio left, Kaguju was prepared to use another route to spy on said conversation.

"Kaguju! Don't be rude!"

"Not rude. Just cautious Captain. Come on Ginger."

"It's Niels Platinum!"

Pit gave up and ended up going through the secret route that Kaguju made. He had a lot of them and no matter how many times Abbigale sealed them, there was no way she could prevent Kaguju from trying over and over again.

"Charming... the one in white was your new Captain, right?"

"He's an immature brat that needs to grow up!" Abbigale huffed.

Palutena giggled. "Now, now Abbigale, Pit has defended us more times than we could count. He has helped other rulers countless times and has been very royal to all of us."

"A valuable warrior I see... anyway..."

He took a more serious tone. "Samael escaped, isn't it?"

Palutena's expression saddened. "Yes..."

"Don't worry my Lady, you can count on Celestia to help you find him... "

Palutena nodded her head in agreement.

"In any worst case, I can try to contact the Netherworld and ask for their help. I doubt they will accept to help us, but it might worth giving a try."

Abbigale growled. "Not those bastards. We can never trust them at all."

"Abbigale..." Palutena muttered but sighed. "This might be one of the few instances where we have no choice..."

"Remind me, Lady Palutena, you used to have a peace treaty with King Krichevskoy as well, am I right?"

"Yes, I did."

"You will need to renew the treaty then. Unfortunately for us, King Krichevskoy died twelve years ago, and it has been in complete chaos until his son took his place as the new Overlord. I am afraid that if we really need their help, you will have to settle a meeting with him."

Abbigale continued to swear. "Demons as allies… we really are in trouble if it's our only solution!"

Palutena sighed. "...If that's the case, I'll send Lived to reason with him..."

"If it's your wish, I will go with that angel of yours as well. The both of us will have more chances to convince him to meet with you. I will explain the current situation to him as well."

Palutena nodded her head. "I'll also have Pepper go with Lived."

Abbigale just face palmed. "Why do you bring that crazy girl with him?"

Palutena just smiled. "In case things don't go well, she has her way of persuading people."

"We will depart when they will be ready then."

"Abbigale, can you get Lived and Pepper for me."

"...Do I have to get that red devil?"

The two were silent as Abbigale slowly began to leave...before she started to use her magic to hit the magic spot where Pit, Ginger and Kaguju were hiding. Of course, the only one she hit was Ginger as he came tumbling down from the magic that worked like a flash grenade.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"My eyes!" Pit shouted as he too came tumbling down.

Kaguju was a step ahead of them. He had sunglasses for this.

"?"

"Shame on you to spy! You kids are the worse!" She looked at Ginger and grabbed him by the cape. "Have your parents taught you any manners?"

Ginger didn't take the insult well at all as he yanked his cape back from Abbigale glaring daggers at his elder. "Screw them!" Ginger shouted. "We wanted to know!"

Pit rubbed his eyes before he recovered.

"Pit...Ginger..."

"Sorry my Lady...Kaguju..."

Palutena sighed again. "It was faint but I could tell he was in the room."

"Oh, I see... "

"Can't trust that man either. It's like you can't trust Amails."

Pit snarled at Abbigale when she said that. She realized she went too far and kept quiet.

"...Pit...Ginger...please look for Lived and Pepper, will you?"

"...Yes my Lady..." Pit muttered darkly as he stormed out of the room almost slamming the door on Ginger who shortly followed after him.

"... Amails?" Lamington asked, curious.

"They're...one third breeds." Palutena explained thinking that Pit and Ginger were gone. However, Kaguju was still around and she couldn't do anything about it. "They have the wings of an angel...the personality of a devil and the heart of a human...they were born into this world by forbidden means. There are either Angel Amails, Human Amails and Devil Amails..."

"Oh... "

"It's a sensitive subject to the angels here..."

"I guess that's their worst fault. Even here in Angel Land, angels still think they are pure and perfect beings, and anything no pure to them shouldn't be allowed to exist..."

"Sadly, there is nothing I can do about that even though I am a Goddess. But they don't need to know who's an Amail. It's very hard to tell who is an Angel Amail but Human Amails stick out a like a sore thumb...and Devil Amails look no different from real devils..."

"Sad thing indeed... "

"...Which is why I advise you from being anywhere near Saber. She doesn't take newcomers well because of this."

"I will keep that advise in mind then..."

"That is it..."

Finally, the two angels made their way in.

Pit was not pleased with the two at all. Mainly Pepper though. Her hair was mess but that was because she fought her Chocobo and won as she had the Wii Remote in her hand. She dragged Li with her and he ended up having a bad hair day as a result.

"I hate that Chocobo's guts Pepper!" Li shouted.

"He loves you~"

"Good day to you two, children." smiled the Seraphim.

"Good morning~" Pepper greeted.

"It's afternoon Pepper."

"I know, but the morning sounds better especially in Angel Land."

"So...we're here to basically...go to hell...wonderful...why am I stuck with her?"

"Because Lady Palutena wants you two to team up." Pit reminded him.

"I'm dead..."

"Pleased to meet you, young ones," The male angel began. "My name is Seraph Lamington, I rule over a part of Angel Land called Celestia, under Lady Palutena's orders."

"Please to meet you~"

"The same." Li muttered rolling his eyes. He didn't care about formalities.

"Lived and Pepper, isn't it?" he asked, just to make sure he memorized the names right. "Good, are you ready to go then?"

"We're leaving now?" Li asked annoyed.

"READY~" Pepper yelled as she dragged Li out of the room. Pit could only pray for their safety.

"Oh, I can leave you some time if you wish to be prepared. I will go check the portal and see if everything is alright for our trip meanwhile."

 _You do that._ Pit thought to himself.

"I will give you ten minutes then." he smiled, leaving.

Pit sighed. He was still going to have to go to the library soon anyway.

* * *

The ten minutes being over, they all when to the portal room, joining Lamington, who welcomed them with an annoyed expression.

"We have a problem... the portal doesn't have a path to the Netherworld... " He said, sighing. "I can create one, but that mean I won't be able to go with you."

Li wanted to hit his head against the wall. Pepper grinned because an evil thought crossed her mind.

"Oh, we'll be fine." Pepper said as she wrapped her arm around Li's. "We like totally know our way in hell~"

"Sadly..." Li didn't bother pushing the red angel off. She was strong and he was annoyed.

"... If you are that confident, then fine... Once there, ask for someone named Flonne, and explain to her the whole situation."

Lamington turned toward the portal and opened it, using his magic.

"Oh, one last thing." he added. "Don't be afraid to play by their rules. Use anything you need to convince them."

"I'm going to kick ass then if we can do anything." Pepper said with a Higurashi grin plastered on her face. "Chobi, I'll whistle for you when I need you~"

"SQUAWK!"

"God...help me..." Li muttered.

"I wish you luck then...but be careful; the Overlord isn't the most powerful demon for nothing."

"And we're the mother fucking bodyguards!" Pepper declared. "We destroy armies single handedly!"

Li just waved her off. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, please do."

And with that, they left. Lamington preyed for their safety. Unknown to the two, Kaguju thought that the two of them alone wasn't going to be enough to persuade the Overlord. When Lamington left the area, Kaguju used this opportunity to jump in after them using his own magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6440 words. Notes! 
> 
> 1\. I set Pit's age around 24/25 but in Disgaea years its 2499 (so he's pretty much lived 1/4 of his angelic life). This is also why Pit seems to act more "mature". He's been the captain of all of these angels for a while and he's kind of tired dealing with so many personalities. 
> 
> 2\. Since Li is Dark Pit and Dark Pit is canon, I can tweak what happened in Uprising for this particular universe (because -cough- Golden Land). Since they're like twins in almost all of my stories anyway, they're very close but have on and off relationships. 
> 
> 3\. The term of Amails is already defined in Fallen Angel, but the actual definition will be given in this fic in due time. So what Palutena says is an obvious false facade to hide what the term really means. 
> 
> 4\. Pepper is going to be breaking the wall a lot and most of what she says is based on events that might have went on in the past in reality. 
> 
> 5\. The Angel Assembly is the angelic (more corrupt) version of the Dark Assembly in Disgaea. Their role will be huge as the story goes on.


	2. The Netherworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Li and Pepper end up going to the Netherworld for the first time and it's not the same as the Underworld they remember. There they meet the trio that would help them defeat Samael…and actually encounter the demon for the first time.

Li and Pepper ended up in a huge city, obliviously occupied by monsters and humanoid demons. To the horizon, they saw a big creepy castle standing out, surrounded by a river of lava, with only one way to get inside.

"I see they changed the layout with us gone." Li joked to Pepper who was already excited.

"Great great great! Let's just meet Flonne, meet the cute leader and leave! THE BLOODBATH IS GOING ON!" Pepper screamed.

Li didn't care what gibberish Pepper was talking about. They began walking while Pepper rambled about the event that was going on at the time known as the 2011 Hetalia Bloodbath.

As they were walking to the castle, they could sense some local demons along with monsters glancing at them, but the angels just ignored them. Li should have been fine given his appearance was a devil anyway. Pepper on the other hand...well...she had the personality of one.

They made it to the castle. Obliviously, the guards; two dragons, didn't let them pass.

"Move." Li ordered. "We need to see someone called Flonne."

"The Queen isn't here, kid. She's on duty." One of them replied.

"Oh, then get her over here. I got an urgent message."

"Duh, we can't do that."

"Why not? You guys being lazy?"

"No, we simply don't know where she is..."

"Oh...so this person is apparently a huge slacker then." He turned to Pepper. "What now?"

"We need to fucking hurry up. Hima-papa is going to update in twenty minutes! TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES!"

The dragons obliviously had no clue of what they were talking about.

"So, we just go in directly…I see how it is."

"I don't want to be late...late...late..."

Li sighed. "You're going to have to move buddy. My partner is going to snap...for no reason whatsoever."

"B-but... we have orders..."

"Move."

"B-but-"

"Pepper is going to..."

Li sighed when Pepper snapped. She just pushed the dragons away with her strength and forced her way in.

"HST!"

"!"

These guys were not expecting a crazed fangirl storming the castle with ease. Anyone who tried to stop her got slammed into the wall. Li felt like he wouldn't have to lift a finger at all. And of course everyone in the castle was all "WTF" about the situation.

"MOVE BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY!" Pepper cursed as they actually started to move the fuck out of the way.

At one point, everyone just left, leaving them both alone.

"Pepper, you make this way too easy."

"BLACK CODE! SS NINJA ALPACA IS GOING TO SINK!"

Li sighed. She didn't even need Chobi to do this much damage. Yep...Palutena was evil.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS NOISE?"

They stopped. On the top of the stairs stood a girl about their age if not slightly younger with red pigtails and dressed in leather. Said clothes didn't look appropriate for someone her age though. She stared down at them furiously.

"I'm trying to watch TV! Keep it down!"

While the soldiers stopped, Pepper didn't. She kept going and then stopped when she heard the voice. Her tantrum stopped temporary as she looked at Li.

"Hey, I found someone important Li!"

"..."

"Good, keep your voice down..." Said the red haired demon, and she actually left.

"HEY HEY HEY! WE NEED SOME AUTHORITY NOW! FUCKING BLACK CODE!"

Despite the angel shouting, all she was met with was silence.

"DEMONS COME ON!"

And again no one answered her.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Fire was coming out of her hands.

"Pepper please..."

"I WILL BURN THIS CASTLE TO THE GROUND!"

Just as she said that, a bucket of water fell on her causing the fire in the fire angel's hands to burn out. Li just stared at her drenched appearance before laughing honestly for once. This was the first time that anyone attempted to pour water on Pepper given that no one messed with her in angel land given that she was a psychotic angel especially during these events.

Pepper brushed the water off as she looked above. "IT. IS. ON!"

What she saw were actually two blue penguins with the bucket. They walked with two pieces of wood as their legs, and had tiny purple bat wings as well. They were also covered with patches, which made them look like living toys. Those monsters were common in the Netherworld. They were called Prinnies.

"Oops! Sorry, dood! We didn't see you!" One of them shouted but didn't change his expression.

It didn't matter what just happened, as the flames reappeared on her hands. Water doesn't faze her that easily.

"BURN BITCHES!"

And she unleashed powerful fire attacks at the wall. Li just ducked when the flames almost hit him. He did feel the flames go past his wings though.

"So much for negotiation..."

"DOOD!" They both screamed, running away.

Other demons got out of the way. Pepper spread her wings and looked in all directions.

"WHAT PART IN THE WORDS "SHUT UP" ARE YOU UNABLE TO UNDERSTAND?" Shouted the same demon girl from earlier.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME? AND I'M ON HST!"

She threw her another bucket of water. "KEEP IT DOWN!"

And Pepper actually dodged this time. "SOMEONE LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!"

"Pepper please..." Li wasn't even trying to calm her down anymore. He just kept his distance and prayed that the mission wasn't going to be a total failure.

Next thing she knew, Pepper had a bazooka aimed at her. "Oh that's what you want to play?" The red winged angel muttered darkly as she pulled both daggers out of her tunic and chanted something very quickly. "Then…HELLFIRE!"

When the bazooka was fired, something blocked it. Out of the ground came a fiery beast that protected his Master.

"Pepper...why are you summoning now? You can't be that mad?" Li tried to speak but he should have realized that she wasn't mad. She was insane.

"Get her Ifrit and bring me Flonne!"

"Prinny Squad! Go!"

In barely two seconds, the room was filled with more of those penguin monsters.

Li just face palmed. "Pepper, please..."

"I WANT MY HETALIA!" Pepper cried as a ball of fire was forming in Ifrit's hands.

"Attack!" Ordered the demon. All of those penguins suddenly threw all they could find on the summon beast.

"Pepper!" Li called out reaching out to her unintentionally.

"Go hellfire on these weaklings!"

Ifrit threw meteors at the penguins. She destroyed more of the castle than hitting the penguins, but the damage was all and the same. Pepper used her fire magic to heal Ifrit if he was actually damaged. At one point, the Prinnies threw so much stuff that Ifrit was simply buried under them.

Li sighed. "Pepper, call back your summon..."

Of course, what she ended up doing was that she had Ifrit eat some of the trash thrown at him and then burn the rest. Ifrit...looked kind of ill. Then again, if the summon failed, she would use Chobi and facing that Chocobo was worse than fighting off a beast from hell.

Now the demon girl was standing next to them, and wasn't pleased with what was happening.

"Hey, we didn't come here to fight!" Li finally shouted as he walked closer to Pepper. "We came here looking for someone named Flonne to pass some important information."

"Black code...black code..." Pepper chanted like it was a madness mantra.

"Just get this person over here, so we can leave to finish what we were doing before we were forced into this job! You seem like a reasonable demon enough!"

"... 352,635 HL." She suddently said.

"Speak English woman!" Pepper shouted. "I don't speak numbers!"

"...Please say that again." Li said trying to get the red angel to shut up.

"352,635 HL." She repeated. "That's the money you own me for destroying the Prinnies, the castle, and for that information you're asking."

"We don't use that currency~ We use hearts~"

Li just facepalmed. "Kaguju will probably be pissed at you guys, but that bastard has so much money for his summon anyway..."

"Good." The demon's mood suddenly changed as she showed a cat-like grin. "Pay then."

"Pepper, why don't you call Kaguju and-"

Pepper pouted. "He's already here."

Li paused for a moment before his jaw dropped. Despite all the hell that just happened and despite her mood swings, Pepper was still able to pinpoint that Kaguju was stalking them…and he didn't when he was the calmer of the two.

"Right there." Pepper said as she pointed to the ceiling where he was hanging in the shadows.

"?" She looked up.

Kaguju waved at them. "Hello~ I was wondering when someone was going to notice."

He flew them next to Pepper. He had a laptop in his arms that worked even in the underworld.

"Himaruya has updated. You may now call Ifrit back."

"YESSSSSSSSSS!"

In a flash, Ifrit was dismissed as she snatched the laptop from Kaguju.

"I guess I'll be paying for her...you really shouldn't mess with a fangirl like her. She'll fuck this whole place up just to get her yaoi..."

"The violent type, I see... not any different from what we see here."

"That's not the right word. Impetuous would be a better way to describe Pepper."

Kaguju already had the money in a small bag that probably hid large amounts of said currency. Li was surprised he already converted the hearts to the currency of the Netherworld. "So tell us where Ms. Flonne is Ms. Etna and we'll be on our merry way~"

"Oh, you already know my name." She said, snatching the money. "Well, if you're that good about finding information, why won't you find out yourself?

"It wouldn't be fun if I said everything. Life would be dull and meaningless."

"Gee, I'm honored that I'm not as smart as you." Li muttered.

"Well, I can already tell you this... she's not here~."

"Isn't that what the guards said outside?" Kaguju mocked.

Li scowled at him as a result.

"Maybe passing the message to Laharl would be better than telling Ms. Flonne." Mentioned the messenger.

"Oh... what business do you have with the Prince?"

"It's not my business. As the messenger of Angel Land, Lady Palutena sent these two to deliver the message, but of course they wreak havoc."

"Hey!" Li shouted. "I did nothing!"

"Exactly, and that's the same thing as doing something~"

"!"

"... Angel Land? What's that?" Etna interrupted.

"Oh you know. Heaven. I'm surprised the demons here aren't aware of the pact they made with Lady Palutena but that was so long ago. It needs to be renewed for a greater cause."

"... Oh... yeah... the place who sent us Lady Medusa..."

"Yeah, she's gone for good this time...unless we don't revise the contract."

"That's so sad...she was actually doing a good job as an Overlord after King Krichevskoy's death... But a bunch of Angels got her soon after. Looks like she wasn't that powerful after all."

"Nah, our Captain kicked her ass." Kaguju said with a laugh. "Never seen a spectacular battle as the one between those two."

"...Anyway, you wanted to see Flonne, right?"

"Yep because apparently, she's the only one here that would listen to these kids."

"We're not kids!" Li pouted as he folded his arms in frustration.

"Have you thought about looking behind you?"

They turned around, and there was a blonde demon girl, dressed in white with a red ribbon in her hair, looking like rabbit ears. Obliviously, she was trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh! There she is!" Pepper shouted as she rushed toward her. "Hello! I'm Pepper Pagoda! Eighth seat of the royal bodyguards! I was sent down here from the Goddess Palutena to explain a crucial matter!"

"H-huh?" She replied, confused.

"Samael apparently broke free from his reigns and he's going to wreak havoc everywhere!"

"... Who?"

"A demon that destroys everything through manipulation and trickery." Kaguju mocked. "He's dangerous."

"Oh, really?" She asked, worried. "That's horrible! We must do something about it!"

"We need to talk to your leader and have him sign a truce with Angel Land. We have to work together to seal this guy once and for all!" Pepper declared.

"Oh! R-right away!"

She quickly ran off, deeper into the castle so she could prepare for the guests.

Kaguju frowned when he turned toward Pepper who seemed to be in a trance. The type of trance when you met someone new and think you'll get along with them fine. "Pepper, you know I'm going to have to pay for the damage, right?"

"Your point?"

"With my money and you'll never pay me back."

"Of course not. I don't have any money!"

"...Because you spend it on yaoi..."

They quickly noticed that the other demon lady left. Right now, they should follow the blonde one.

"We should follow them!" Pepper stated the oblivious.

"And destroy more shit? Not going to happen." Kaguju told her.

Regardless of what Kaguju said, Pepper followed them anyways. Kaguju just face palmed. He may have been a magnificent bastard but the one person he couldn't read or control was Pepper because she was so unpredictable despite being predictable at the same time. Li gave up a long time ago and followed the fire angel. Kaguju followed within the darkness.

* * *

Since the angels were quick when it came to giving chase, they caught up to them quickly.

"Laharl! Laharl, where are you?" Called the blonde one.

Kaguju used his magic to hide the magic flowing from Pepper. Li would be fine since he had a devil aura and Kaguju literally had none.

"Calm down Flonne." said the other one. "He left earlier to collect taxes, remember? He should be back soon."

"We got to wait again?" Pepper whispered.

"Pretty much...I'm used to it..." Li muttered with a sigh.

"Oh, would you like some tea meanwhile?" Asked Flonne.

"That will be good." Li muttered.

"Can I have some punch?" Pepper asked.

"Oh, sure! Fruit punch?"

"Yes~"

"Okay~ Please follow me." She chirped, heading to the kitchen.

Pepper followed after her while the guys stayed behind.

"... Guess you'll have to follow if you want some." The redhead stated with a smirk.

"I think we shall." Kaguju said with a smirk.

"Better hurry up, Flonne runs pretty fast."

"No worries." Kaguju said as he walked slowly after them. Li just rolled his eyes and gave chase. Thankfully, they didn't lost her. They catch up with her and Pepper in the kitchen. The angel was obsessing over the punch.

"Oh, hi there." Flonne cheered at the two other angels.

"British herb tea please." Kaguju pretty much demanded.

"...Just water..." Li muttered.

"Alright!"

The blonde was quick with repairing the drinks for her guests. Li thought that only Himeno was faster when it came to preparations.

"Oh... what are your names by the way?"

"I'm Pepper Pagoda! The eighth seat of the royal bodyguards!" Pepper introduced again. It didn't seem to occur to the girls that she just repeated her introduction.

"Lived Twilight." Li introduced. "People call me Li though. I'm the fifth seat."

"Kaguju Martel~ twelfth seat."

"... Seat?" The blonde asked clearly puzzled by the term used.

"It's another term used instead of division." Kaguju explained. "It's just easier to say seat."

"Oh... where are you from? Are you new in the Netherworld?"

"We're from Angel Land~" Pepper exclaimed. "Up above. We are the ultimate Heaven~"

"... Angel Land?"

"Just a fancy name for Heaven." Kaguju told her. "I'm sure you've been there before."

"Oh, of course yes! I was born there."

Li raised his eyebrow. "Oh, so you're a fallen angel."

"Yes! Are you one too?"

"Not really..." Li muttered. "I just use a lot of dark magic but..."

"Huh?...Oh! I know! You must have dyed your wings! I didn't know it's the new fashion in Celestia!"

"Angel Land!" Pepper corrected.

"I didn't dye them...they're natural..."

Kaguju nodded his head. "Like mine. They're beautiful but I'm no demon."

"You have the personality of one."

Kaguju wasn't looking happy at that statement. For once, he glared at the younger angel and that creeped him out.

"Wings are determined by element usually." Li added trying to avoid speaking to Kaguju after that sort of comment.

"Wow, that's so cool! Everyone in Celestia have white wings."

"Angel..."

"Just stop it Pepper. She's not from the same section of Heaven as we are." Li commented. "And it's only the majority that have white wings. Colored wings are rare."

"Aww, poohey~ It must be really beautiful to see a rainbow of wings..."

Pepper just had an idea that made Li want to bang himself against the wall.

"Guys, when we get back, we're all going to stand in a circle and show off our wings!"

"Really? Ohhh that would be amazing!" Clapped Flonne.

"No it wouldn't!" Li shouted as he drank his water. "Where is your leader? Why isn't he back yet? This mission is important!"

Kaguju shook his head. "Li, that's not how you talk to a lady. Just ignore him my sweet." He teased. "Tell me about yourself."

"Me? Oh, well my name is Flonne. I used to be a trainee angel from Celestia, but then I was sent here to kill the Overlord. Since he was already dead I decided to stay with my new friends and well, later on, I became a demon myself."

"Sounds fun." Li said in a sarcastic tone. "The demon world must be more entertaining than Heaven..."

"It sure is different." She confirmed oblivious to his sarcastic comment.

"That's for sure. The last time we were in hell, everything was trying to kill us."

"Really? That's so sad..."

"You think?"

"Yes! Killing someone you don't know is bad!...But...killing someone you know is not better... "

Li gave up talking to this fallen angel. He thought she would be bitter about how Angel Land was, but she's as optimistic as they come...like Sun-Wong...

She served up their drink and kept talking (mostly the two girls and Kaguju) and about fifteen minutes later, a Prinny came in and announced Laharl was finally back.

"It's about time." Li and Pepper said at the same time. The red angel just finished her fifth bowl of punch.

"Great! Let's go ask him then!" The fallen angel exclaimed. "... Hum... what was your request again?"

"We request an alliance with your leader under Palutena's orders." Li explained. "This is important to beat the shit out of Samael guy."

"Oh! R-right!"

"Get going!" Li was at the end of his patience.

"Y-yes! S-so sorry..."

She let them to the throne room, in which the demon girl from earlier was, along with another one. A boy, actually pretty short, with blue hair and wearing nothing else but a red scarf, shorts and shoes. He had pointy ear, like any other demons, and his hair looked like he had two antennas coming from the top of his head.

Was that the Overlord? No one in Angel Land told them they were actually looking for a kid. All three of the angels had an opinion about the demon prince. Only one of them stated their opinion out loud.

"He's too sexy for his shirt!"

Li facepalmed. That seemed to get the demon's attention though.

"Wh-what the...Angels?" he said. "Why in Hell is it so damn easy for angels to sneak into my Castle?"

"You guards let them pass Prince, they didn't sneaked in." Corrected Etna.

"... Remember me to fire them..." He mumbled. "Who are you? What bussiness do you have with me, Overlord Laharl, for sneaking into my Castle?"

"I'm Pepper Pagoda, eighth seat of the royal bodyguards! Lady Palutena needs us to reform the pact that Heaven and Hell made~"

"... What pact are you talking about?"

"The previous ruler here made a pact with our Goddess." Li explained. "We're here to renew it because a new evil is arising and threatens everyone if we don't cooperate."

"... I don't recall such a pact with anyone...where did you say you were from again?"

"Angel Land."

"... What kind of crappy name is that?"

"Angel Land isn't crappy!" Pepper spat already out of fangirl mode. "It isn't as bad as Netherworlds! Why don't you just call it the Underworld or better yet hell!"

"Clam yourself Pepper," Kaguju said in a mocking tone using the terminology that Pepper herself use.

"I am clam...clam...clam..."

"Anygays..." Li continued. "Names aside, we did in fact have a pact with you guys. You just need to sign this form here and we'll be on our merry way."

"... Why would I want to sign that?" The Prince asked.

"So we can get out of this place." Li said simply. "You know, Pepper did destroy the place back there. It's bad enough that she's not paying with her own money but if you say no, I don't think we'll be able to restrain her. Believe me; what she did back there isn't her full strength at all...that's when she's in Code Oblivion mode...I don't want to see her in Code Steve…"

To their surprise, Laharl's antenna raised up like a pissed off cat's fur.

"... YOU WHAT?" he shouted.

"Exactly." Li replied sarcastically. "I thought you went through that entrance but..."

Pepper just smiled. "My specialty is destroying everything when things don't go according to plan."

"YOU'RE GOING TO REPAY ME FOR THAT!"

"They already did, Prince~ " Etna smirked.

"THEY'RE GOING TO PAY AGAIN!"

"Good job Pepper, good job. You pissed him off." Li told her.

Pepper gave the best troll face she could muster. "U MAD?"

"And why would I want to sign this pact anyway?" The Prince continued, his antenna taking their normal position. "That's your problem, deal with it!"

Kaguju groaned. "Look kid, it's not as easy as it would seem. If we could deal with Samael ourselves, we would. Lady Palutena said it was impossible and wants to forge the pact."

As he said that, he noticed that there was something in the room. He looked around. Apparently no one else noticed this evil aura. Only he did and it pissed him off.

"I said I didn't want to, and that's my decision." He concluded. "Now scram."

Pepper was about to curse at him but Kaguju realized that something bad was going down.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

"What? Oh!"

The angels ducked when a powerful blast of energy suddenly shot up behind them deliberately aiming for the demon prince.

"!"

Laharl quickly reacted and put himself on guard. The blow didn't do him any damages, but was strong enough to send him against the wall.

"Oh, he guarded. For shame."

Kaguju got out his whip as he heard the voice. "And Samael makes his appearance here after all."

Li and Pepper didn't even notice that there was a shadow behind the three angels. They jumped back and got out their weapons. The form of Samael at the moment looked like a deformed dragon. He just snickered at them.

"Oh hello Kaguju, it's been far too long."

"You know him?" Li questioned.

"Sadly. That's what I get for being an old angel..."

"You still look the same back then except a few years older and you grew wings."

Back there, the demon prince recovered from the hit, looking like he would kill someone.

"Who... DARES to attack the Great Laharl?"

"Me demon brat." Came Samael's mocking as he shuffled backwards.

"Grr...you will regret the day you stepped in the castle, you piece of trash!"

Samael just laughed at Laharl's ignorance. "Oh, if this is the demon prince, then taking over Hell won't be too long."

"Like I would let you do that. This world is mine, and I don't like to share."

"Oh boy. Mama probably didn't teach you how to share in the first place. Tragic."

"Don't you talk about my mom!"

"Oh, I hit a sore spot. How could I be so stupid?" Samael asked himself in a mocking tone before he laughed. "Didn't know the prince had mommy issues."

"That's mean, mister!" defended Flonne. "You shouldn't talk about the dead like that, it's not respectful!"

"And fallen angels need to know there place especially when speaking to their elders."

Li was getting sick of this guy already. He should have stayed calm but ended up making the first attack. Reciting a spell in the Greek language, he unleashed a powerful darkness attack. Samael seemed amused and easily absorbed the attack like it was nothing.

"You're starting to piss me off." Li muttered. "With or without Palutena's orders, you're going down."

"Clam down!" Pepper exclaimed as she held Li back. "We can't win at this moment! You should know the final boss can't be beaten at this point of time."

"This black chick has a point." Samael mused with a laugh.

"Oh no..."

"What is it Flonne?" asked Etna.

"S-She's right; we can't fight the Final Boss before the end!"

"I don't care if he's a Final Boss or not!" said Laharl. "For me, this guy is history!"

Samael just laughed as he spread his arms wide open. "Then come at me bro! Nothing is stopping you."

"I wouldn't advise that..." Kaguju growled.

Laharl completely ignored Kaguju on that, and did the exact opposite, he attacked Samael. The messenger cursed as he ended up using the whip to catch Laharl before he made it to Samael. He then pulled him away just in time for a powerful unseen attack that only cut Laharl's cheek.

"For a demon prince, I find it odd that you wouldn't see his attack." Kaguju mocked. "Pepper, stay behind me. You too Li. You can tell what his power level is."

"Y-You! L-Let me go!" Laharl fought back. "That's an order!"

"Did you not see his blade that would have killed you or do I have to show you?" Kaguju asked already annoyed with him.

Samael just laughed as he unleashed a barrage of magic attacks that hit everything in the vicinity. Pepper just hid behind Kaguju as he would always protect her while Li twirled his double edged sword to block everything around him. Kaguju just held Laharl in the whip in one hand and used his other hand to grab the sword that was heading his way.

"This sword." Kaguju said as a matter of fact.

"! H-How...?"

"Oh Kaguju, you still got it in you."

"Barely..." Kaguju muttered darkly. "As long as I'm here, I don't think assassination is going to happen. You should take that shape shifting ass and go somewhere else!"

Samael continued to laugh as he pulled the sword away. Kaguju's hand was bleeding when he pulled away. "Why of course. I just wanted to see what I'm up against. The angels might be a challenge but the demons are a joke!"

"We'll take that as a compliment if you leave."

"Why of course!" Kaguju groaned when Samael switched his image to that of a human with white hair, black wings and devil horns. He was mocking both races. "Well, I should be off now that I know what I'm up against and the demon prince and his followers are fleas as far as I'm concerned if they couldn't even see that."

Both Laharl and Etna scoffed. "Hey!"

"Well I'll be seeing you guys in another world that is going to be conquered by the time you find me~"

He disappeared into the shadows without another world. Kaguju still kept his guard up in case he tried something funny, but the guy did in fact vanish.

A long silence came up after that, confirming that Samael was gone indeed.

"...Yeah...we should go tell Lady Palutena now..." Li muttered. "He has a point. I don't think the demons are going to help us."

"Pact?" Kaguju asked Laharl. It wasn't asking. His voice was demanding like the tone used for an angry father disappointed in his Prince remained quiet for a moment... then...

"Where's your Goddess?" he exploded. "THAT BASTARD IS MINE!"

"Up above in Angel Land." Pepper said again. "She rarely leaves Angel Land. The times she has, shit went down."

There was sarcasm in that tone. Li just held up the contract. "Sign?"

Laharl almost ripped it of Li's hand. He added up "Samael's death belongs to Laharl", and then signed. Pepper and Li just hi fived each other.

"YAY BACK TO THE BLOODBATH!" Pepper shouted as she flew toward the ceiling. It looked like she was going to hit her head but she was strong enough to break it…either that or the ceiling in the castle wasn't that sturdy.

"Shit...more money I lose..." Kaguju cursed.

"I'm out of here Kaguju." Li said as he turned toward Flonne. "Thanks for the beverages."

"Oh, you're welcome." She bowed. "Please come back anytime."

"Try to not destroy our place next time..." Added Etna.

Li rolled his eyes as he flew out. Kaguju would have to fly after the kids as well at this rate.

"Yeah...make sure you visit Lady Palutena when you have the chance. She's very understanding." The messenger said as he flashed his trademark cat smile at them.

"Well then, expect us to see us soon~" The redhead warned him.

"Yep, I must go and gather more information. Please get stronger while you're at it shrimp."

Kaguju said that so he could have a good laugh before he flew off after the other two angels. Not fast enough. Laharl still got him with a rock. Pepper and Li were going to laugh at that one seeing the magnificent bastard being hit by something as small as a rock and actually getting a bump from it.

"Don't call me that!" The trio could hear Laharl shouting, his voice echoed throughout the castle, if not all of the Netherworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6299 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The inside joke came from the Hetalia Bloodbath of 2011. Anyone who participated in that event would know you only got 6 hours of sleep waiting for an update and went insane with everyone. We got 2 Asians in dresses, 3 OTPS, 4 nations kidnapped (and more), 8 memes made every day (exaggerated but a lot) and so fourth. So yeah, I was hyper when that happened and its still a fond memory. If you type it into google, you can relive the insanity. My favorite joke was Hima-papa being on HST or Himaruya Standard Time (basically he updated whenever he wanted instead of being online and he did this on purpose). Another one is saying clam instead of calm due to bad spelling and then Code Black which is how late Hima-papa was with editing (we were a sinking ship). And then we stopped using colors and used Code Oblivion, Code Steve and then Code Island.
> 
> 2\. If you guys didn't know, Laharl doesn't like how angels get into his castle so easily. Given how in Disgaea angels and demons don't get along and yet someone like Flonne managed to get in to try and kill his old man says something…
> 
> 3\. Samael is a Shapeshifter if you didn't know. His dragon appearance would be something similar to Discord from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. The next few chapters, you're going to see the similarities to the point that you might think that Samael is Discord but under a different name like Michiko is Master Hand. He has a sick sense of humor…


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laharl and his vassals decide to visit Angel Land after the attack to meet with the Goddess of Light. Laharl ends up meeting the angel that would soon change his life forever.

The angels got back and Pepper instantly went back to her division to finish the Bloodbath. Li wouldn't be able to use that incentive anymore since it was apparently the last day. Kaguju growled as he looked at his arm.

"Back to the fourth division..." He muttered.

"Either that or you could see Tiki."

"...I guess I have no choice."

Barely two minutes after they arrived, the portal activated itself.

"The fuck?" Li cursed. "Is it malfunctioning?"

The portal flashed a few time before the light remained on. The young Overlord and his two vassals came up right after this.

"Back already?" Asked the fifth captain.

"Well, you asked for me to come later, and it's later." Laharl answered like if he was asked a stupid question.

Kaguju was already gone at this point to tend to his wounds. Li groaned. "I don't think Palutena is..."

"LI-LI! YOU'RE BACK!"

Li wanted to run right there. He was tackled to the ground by the yellow angel. The German angel (despite trying to speak French) showered him with unwanted affection that it was humiliating. A loud noise was heard as both felldown, leaving behind some golden and dark green feathers.

"Get off me dammit! I'm still mad at you!" Li shouted. He was blushing when he pushed him off.

"But Li-Li!"

"Oh, am I interrupting something, Li-Li?" Laharl teased, rather amused by the scene.

Li glared at him. "Oh, you shut up before I sick Pepper on you."

"Who is this Li-Li?" Isaak asked.

"Aww, is he your boyfriend?" asked Flonne.

"NO!" Li spat instantly. "No! No! And hell no! This idiot? No way!"

Isaak felt rejected again.

"H-huh? Y-You're rejecting his love?" Continued the blonde girl.

"It's nothing new..." Isaak said with a sigh, as he looked ready to walk away.

"Poor you~! " She whimpered as she hugged him.

Isaak felt loved for once. He may have been a ladies man in the past but he thought he was ineffectual ever since he met the dark angel, but with this fallen angel embracing him, his ego went way up. This scene one bit did not impress Li and even though he just said he was not interested in the idiot blonde, his heart was starting to pound.

"Oh, who are you my pretty fallen angel?"

"My name is Flonne, nice to meet you." She introduced with a smile on her face.

"Flonne, what a beautiful name. Reminds me of a gorgeous flower."

She blushed. "Y-you think so?"

"I would never lie to someone as marvelous as you."

Li jabbed him in the back with his elbow. "These three want to see Palutena. Come on."

"? Oww!"

"Too bad." said Etna. "It was so cheesy. It was actually fun to watch..."

"I hope you demons enjoyed the show..." Li snarled as he dragged Isaak by his wings.

"Owowow! Li-Li, why so cruel?"

"Kinda~" joked Etna as the three were following.

Palutena was expecting the demons now. The trio was lead through the palace until they reached the throne room. There, they saw a pretty green haired woman, wearing a white dress and covered with golden jewels. In front of her was an angel wearing a tunic of the same color, a golden laurel crown on his brunette spiky hair. Pit just finished finding books about Samael and still questioned him. He saw Li drag Isaak, the demons following, and frowned.

"You could have warned me ahead of time Li."

"Well sorry Captain! This idiot here was making a fool of himself!"

"Not true!"

Pit rolled his eyes before lowering them on the demon prince. He took a look behind him, then at Laharl again. "... What is that?" He ended up asking. "I though we were excepting the Overlord, not his kid."

"A-A kid? I'm the Great Overlord Laharl, you idiot!" The demon prince corrected.

"What? But I though he was almost 10 000 years old!"

"Well he just died and I got his throne, got a problem with that? Just who are you to insult me like that?"

"I'm Pit, Captain of the Royal Bodyguards and Palutena's Army."

"You, a Captain? You look awfully short for a Captain."

"Like you're the one to talk...whatever, what brings you here?" Pit asked, not wanting to bother with useless details. He didn't have time for this.

"What do you mean, stupid? You're the one who wanted me here!"

"Correction, I don't give a damn. It's Lady Palutena. Grace her appearance at the very least." Pit said. He wanted to excuse himself. Palutena wouldn't let him.

"Pit..." She was using that motherly tone again. "Please respect the guests."

"...Why are you here?" He repeated still not a lot of success.

"Like I said, you're the ones who wanted us here." The young Overlord answered. "Because of that peace treaty."

"Oh yeah. You actually said yes."

"It's right here." Li said as he shoved it in Pit's face.

"Oh...about taking down Samael...hmm...must have been a dick to say yes easily."

"He dared to insult me! In my own castle!"

"It's a death sentence in the Netherworld." Added Etna.

"Well, I read that he's an asshole so that's normal."

"You bet he is!"

"So what do we do now Palutena?" Li asked annoyed. "He attacked."

"...He's already out...not good..." The Goddess of Light said while shaking her head.

"You said you were reading info on him right?" Asked Etna. "Care to share them with us?"

"Well, he is an unpleasant being." Palutena resumed. "He uses illusions and manipulation to get what he wants. He can shape shift and blah blah blah...Still looking for other information but at this rate..."

"He's going to attack again before you know more, huh?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah...and he might have already conquered a world..."

"Already? Since how long was he freed?"

"We don't know that yet..." Pit said with a sigh.

Etna did all the talking while Laharl was oddly quiet despite his thunderous introduction.

"Which is why we needed the pact. The more the merrier especially if this guy is said to be extremely powerful...more than Medusa."

"Medusa was nothing Pit." Isaak said. "You took her out easily."

"After going through hell."

"Ohhh, so you're the one who killed her." said Etna. "...I knew I already saw your face somewhere." she then added with a smirk. "You're that little hopeless kid angel she asked me to keep prisoner."

Pit thought for a moment. "...Yeah...I do have vague memories about you now... too bad you let your guard down too easily."

"For your information, I had to go pee and asked Lady Medusa's precious doggy to take care of anyone who escaped from prison." She retorted. "And obliviously, he didn't do a good job. You probably wouldn't be standing here if you'd met me back then."

"Excuses, excuses." Pit waved her off as he still had the book in her hand. "If that's it then..." He paused as if he remembered something in the book and kept searching through it.

"What is it Captain?" Isaak asked.

"I think I have an idea where he might be..."

"Oh, and where would that be?"

Pit found it in the book and opened it with his magic. A huge hologram appeared in front of everyone. "It's Mobius!"

"... Mowhat?" The demon trio questioned.

"Mobius...my friend Sonic lives here..."

Everyone noticed that Pit was paler than usual when he said that.

"He should be able to hold them off..."

"Should?" added Isaak.

"Pit, this is Samael we're talking about." Li told him rather darkly. "This guy is someone not to underestimate. Sonic may be one of the stronger competitors in Smash but I don't think his world stands a chance against him given his powers."

"..." The white angel turned to Palutena. "Lady Palutena please, send me with Mcenche and Saber to go to Mobius."

Palutena frowned. "Are you certain? The world might not be the one you know when you arrive."

"...I know that...but..."

"Oh! Can I go too?" asked Flonne. "It sounds like a fun place to go!"

Pit groaned. "It may not be when we get there..."

"Pleaaaaaase, pretty please~~?"

"You might as well say yes..." said Laharl.

"I wasn't going to say no. I just told her not to be optimistic." Pit sighed. "This group is going to be huge..."

"Pit...I hope you know what you're doing." Palutena said calmly. "Whatever you do, don't let Samael distract you from your goals. If he's not there, check to see if the world is safe enough to where he can't invade. If the world is ruined by his powers, then do whatever it takes to liberate it."

"...Even if it takes years..."

"With every world liberated, his powers grow weaker, and he will no longer be able to hold onto the same world twice."

"Sounds easy..."

Pit knew it wasn't going to be easy. He dismissed himself from the throne room. Li and Isaak looked at each other in worry noticing that something was bugging Pit.

"He looks very worried for his friend." said Flonne. "I hope he's okay..."

There was only one way to find out, after all. Before leaving, the Goddess of Light approached them.

"I'm sorry for asking your help at the last moment like this, and also for not introducing myself properly." She apologized. "My name is Palutena. Sir Lamington said you would be the best help we could have right now."

"Oh! You know Sir Lamington?" Asked the Fallen Angel.

"He's a good friend of mine since a while." The Goddess of Light giggled. "I assume you must be Flonne then?"

"Y-yes Lady Palutena." She bowed. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you must be Etna?" She asked the redhead.

"That's right! Glad to know I'm known even here." The demon vassal said with a sheepish grin.

The Goddess then turned to the Overlord, giving him a sweet smile. "Overlord Laharl? I am pleased to meet you."

However, Laharl kept avoiding looking at her. Wondering if something was wrong, she stepped closer, only to make the prince freak out.

"Ah-ahhh! D-Son't come any closer!" he shouted, catching the Goddess of guard. An awkward silence followed as Palutena wondered what just happened.

"... Please excuse the prince. You see he... has a fear of sexy women."

"E-Etna! Don't give away my weaknesses so easily!"

"Oh, I see now..." Palutena giggled. "I will take that as a compliment from you. Just warn me if I'm too close and make you feel uncomfortable."

"Y-yeah... thanks I suppose..."

* * *

Pit rounded up Mcenche and Saber while the introductions were happening. The former wasn't doing anything interesting and the latter just finished doing her nails. The demon trio soon joined them as well and the group would head to the portal, taking the six of them to Mobius. Since Pit had been there multiple times to visit Sonic, it wouldn't take long at all. He would just have five people tagging along...and Kaguju might end up following them. There was one problem though...

"Please let me go Captain! Let me kick ass!" The self-proclaimed hero begged. He was already wearing his red bandana, covering his face and holding up some of his platinum hair.

"For the last time Ginger, you cannot go! You are not old enough to go on this mission!" Warned his Captain.

"But I'm a royal bodyguard! What do you expect me to do while all the adults are researching?"

"You could help Rita clean." Saber said in a monotone voice annoyed with the kid already. "You don't want that kid doing everything himself."

"But...but..."

"Case closed. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Captain~" Cheered Flonne. She was already too familiar with the angels despite being a fallen angel.

"Everyone else?"

Mcenche just hand waved him as Saber nodded her head slowly. Pit only chose these two since they wouldn't get their lazy asses up. Plus, if it's manipulation, it won't work on these two.

"We can go." Added Etna.

"Alright." Pit turned to Ginger. "Please listen to me for once and stay here."

"..." Ginger looked away annoyed. "Fine..."

"Are you done parenting now or will I have time to take a snack before leaving?" asked the Overlord. Five minutes... barely five minutes since they met and that kid was already getting on the Captain's nerves.

"If that's it, then let's go." Pit ended up saying.

"Bye Mister Ginger, be a nice boy." waved the blonde girl.

"I will..." The platinum one grumbled as a response.

And with that, they were off. Ginger just looked at the teleporter, his smiling disappearing from his face. He clenched his fist as made a declaration when he was certain no one was in the room.

"Just you wait Pit! I'll save Mobius without you! I'm a hero after all!"


	4. Mobius Arc I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal bodyguards and the demons are sent to Mobius hoping to warn Sonic about Samael, but they're too late as the world is in ruin. As Pit learns what occurred on the planet, the angel gets determined to find Sonic's friends and Chaos Emeralds to bring Samael down. Hopefully things will go smooth, but when the Overlord and his vassals are just there for the spoils, it won't be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up that when I say that Super Sonic sealed Samael, I'm implying that Sonic sealed a portion of Samael that escaped. As we know, Samael is the Great Evil therefore he has many portions. Sonic's portion was incredibly small and once the real one escaped, this small one would escape too because we have to remember Palutena in the Kid Icarus/Disgaea headcanon universe its Palutena who ultimately seals Samael 2000 years ago.

Pit was expecting clear skies, a clean atmosphere and friendly people when they arrived in Mobius. Boy was he wrong.

The teleporter brought them to a city outside of Central Square. The sky was a dark red like it was raining blood for one thing while the other thing was looking at the buildings many of them were crumbled. The grass around them was dried out and the entire planet seemed dead.

"This is not good..." Mcenche stated the obvious. "Samuel already conquered this place."

"Charming..." Commented the Overlord.

Pit looked around hoping this wasn't true. Luckily for him, he could feel one of the hedgehog's nearby. Nearby being in the city but near the outskirts. He pinpointed where the positive Chaos energy was coming in the area. "This way."

The white angel was the only one that ran in that direction. The other two angels just spread their wings and pursued him. As for the demons...they just walked.

They got to see what was going on around them the closer they got to the city. Pit said it was Mobius. There were humans here however. Humans rioting and fighting with each other. It was total chaos in the city.

Pit didn't care though. He found an abandoned shack. Taking his bow and arrow, he shot through the door because he felt a demon was inside.

Sure enough he found a spider demon was hiding there. Pit could tell there were two hedgehogs in. One was a silver hedgehog and the other was black. No blue hedgehog though.

"Dammit!" Pit ended up cursing.

"Hmm... too lazy to open the door?" Commented Etna.

"And get hit by a web? Pass!" Mcenche shouted as he yawned.

They let Pit single handedly take out the huge spider in the room. The other two hedgehogs were caught in the web and couldn't get out no matter what they did. Pit easily shot down the web and pierced the spider demon's head killing it instantly.

"Sweet Palutena...these things..." Pit muttered as he went over to the two hedgehogs. The black hedgehog was unconscious but the other one was still kicking. "You alright Silver?"

"Just in time...I thought we going to be eaten..." The silver animal said, which surprised the trio of demons.

"... What are those things..."

"They're so cute!" The fallen angel suddenly squealed. Silver tried to use his psychic powers, but was exhausted. Pit noticed this and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, they're our allies."

"...We can't stay here..." Silver continued. "This place...there's too much darkness..."

"That place is actually nice." The Prince said as he shrugged.

"I agree." Saber responded. "I feel right back at home here."

Pit ignored them as he ended up being the one to carry the black hedgehog. "Have a good place to retreat to?"

"Dr. Eggman..."

"Really? Of all the people to..."

"There's no time!"

Behind him, Pit could here two of the three demons trying to not laugh. "Pfffff...Eggman... crappy name..."

"Is this the time for these types of jokes?" Pit asked annoyed that the demons just stand around and do nothing. "Where is the doctor?"

"He made another Egg Fleet out of space. I can Chaos Control...but..."

Pit noticed the Chaos Emerald in his hand. It was running out of energy from all this negative energy.

"I'll give you some of my power. Just get us there."

"I'll try."

"Wait a sec!" Laharl interrupted. "... He went... in space?"

"Wow~! That's so cool! I bet that Doctor Eggman is a brilliant scientist and help poor creatures with his researches!" Said the blonde one.

"You wish." The two other angels said.

Pit transferred some light magic into the Chaos Emerald causing it to glow. Silver counted himself lucky as he closed his eyes. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

A blinding light overtook the group as they all disappeared from the shack just in time before the rioters came in and continued to trash the place and everything in it.

* * *

The group was transferred on the Egg Fleet. Dr. Ivo Robotnik was working on a project that seemed to be loosely connected to Samael. When he felt the Chaos Control, he was relieved that someone made it out of the chaos but instantly frowned when he saw the white angel with the silver hedgehog.

"Ah, you're back Captain Pit?" He asked in a mixed mockery but polite tone. "What judgment will you rain on me now? I must say I'm busy trying to figure out where all the other Chaos Emeralds are."

"Doctor, I think you need to tell me...tell us what the hell happened here."

"It's like you see. That demon Samael ruined this planet for me to conquer." Eggman complained. "There is nothing I can do but stay out here and watch from afar."

"Where is Sonic?!" Pit raised his voice. "I could only sense Shadow and Silver, and Shadow looks beaten up."

"Well...that's my fault." Silver admitted. "It's a long story."

"Sonic and his friends are already corrupted if that's what you're asking Captain." Eggman replied in a serious tone. "I should have known Samael would pull something like this."

"...Sonic is..."

"Can't find him anywhere now." Silver said as he walked behind Eggman. "After what happened..."

Flonne was a bit disappointed by Eggman. "He looks like a bad guy..."

"Will you stop wasting our time and actually tell us what happened?" asked Laharl, annoyed.

"I am a bad guy for your information little miss." Eggman said. He didn't know her name or any of the demons that Pit brought along. "Anyway, I need to know who you three are before I tell you anything."

Silver nodded his head. "I don't trust demons."

Saber glared at him as a result.

"I'm the Overlord of the Netherworld, the Great Laharl."

"Beauty Queen Etna."

"I'm Flonne…erm…I used to be an angel."

Eggman examined them all carefully as if making a note for more possibly threatening adversaries in the future. "Silver, how is Shadow?"

"I barely snapped him out of it." Silver said. "Samael is very powerful...but someone...I got through to him."

"What happened."

"Well, truth be told, Sonic didn't tell you that Samael was released a couple of months ago."

"!"

"And we beat him easily...or rather...Sonic sealed him back into that Pandora like box."

"Sonic sealed him up the wrong way." Eggman cut in. "I checked a few days after he was sealed and found out that there is only one correct way to seal him and any other way, he'll come out more powerful than ever. Since he came out of the box trying to grant my wish, he had none of these threatening powers that he had now. Now that he's out, he ruined the planet."

"What about Sonic?" asked Pit in a worried tone.

"Captain, you should know about some of his powers."

"Manipulation, seduction, shape-shifting, illusions and brainwashing amongst other things."

"...Then you should know what he did to Sonic and his friends."

"Shadow was also another one of his victims." Silver admitted. "Fortunately, the grip around him wasn't as strong as everyone else..."

"... In other words, they all got screwed?" asked the red haired one.

Eggman and Silver nodded their heads.

"And because the world is filled with negative energy, the Chaos Emeralds are barely working."

"I heard that the Chaos Emeralds are powered up by pure energy. Sonic is always the one using it..." Added the doctor.

"Samael is a monster." Silver growled in a dark tone. "He wasn't threatening when Sonic first defeated him, but it's like he took a 180...poor Sonic..."

"Where is Sonic now?"

Eggman shrugged his shoulders. "He ran off when this whole thing started. Probably ashamed of letting it all happened."

"Maybe you should follow his example, Prince."

"Shut up Etna!"

"We got to find mister Sonic!" said Flonne, fire in her eyes. "That's exactly like in movies! His archenemy defeats the hero, and leave because of he is ashamed. But in the end his friends cheer up on him and the villain is defeated by the power of love and friendship!"

"... Flonne, you should give up the internet sometimes..."

Silver's overall expression fell. "That's why this planet is in this situation to begin with. He attacked Sonic and his friends where it hurts."

"How?" Mcenche asked.

"Manipulation and illusions..." Pit ended up blurting out.

"Correct. I may have been fighting Sonic for years but there is one thing that I would never do. I would never turn his friends against one another unless they were extremely gullible. Samael...did just that..."

Silver looked back at the Chaos Emerald. "The opposite of friendship is friendless. The opposite of love is hate. The opposite of trust is distrust...all of that combined...destroyed him...and there was nothing I could do for Sonic...as I was the only one that Samael decided not to brainwash..."

"Why?"

"...To be the only one to witness Sonic's breakdown..."

"Silver...from the beginning, can you tell us what happened?"

"..."

"... I'll get some popcorn." The redhead stated.

"Not needed." Silver said darkly. "This will take a while, but it's not anything you should eating popcorn too...unless you're a demon then it makes sense."

"What do you think I am, smart one...?" she replied.

Silver rolled his eyes as he started.

* * *

_It was shortly after Super Sonic sealed Samael back into the Pandora Box. Everything went back to normal for two months before Samael escaped his prison. The minute he did, he snagged all the Chaos Emeralds before appealing to Sonic and his friends. He was ready this time. He wanted to challenge Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Shadow and me to a game in his fantasy world and if we made it through, he would give a hint where he gave the Chaos Emeralds so the group could seal him again without him fighting back._

_We should have known it was a trap. He was crazy prepared for this situation. We were all going to complete the labyrinth together but we all got separated and thrown in different dimensions in his world. Sonic and I came out fine, but everyone else was different. They became cold and bitter...the opposite of what they were. All their hate, rage and sadness were directed toward Sonic, the friend that gave them a reason to live. Sonic was surprised at their change in personality. I personally don't know what happened but it was part of Samael's plan._

_When we had all the seven Chaos Emeralds...hell happened..._

_"Cream, give it back!" Sonic shouted as he tried to get the Emeralds from Cream who was a bratty mean rabbit at this point._

_"Hey everyone! Let's play keep away from Mr. Sonic!" She declared as she threw the Chaos Emeralds at Amy who just glared at Sonic and passed it back._

_Sonic was the fastest thing alive. However, we were in a room, were his speed and my psychic powers weren't working. When he tried to get it back, the girls kept passing it to each other._

_"I hate you Sonic!" Amy yelled. "The Emeralds deserve better!"_

_She passed it to Rogue._

_"These gems are mine. Your name isn't written on it."_

_"Come on Rogue! This is important!"_

_She threw them to Blaze._

_"Enough of this childish game." Blaze responded harshly._

_Sonic thought she was going to give him the time of day...but then she gave them to Knuckles._

_"BLAZE!"_

_"You're not my friend." She said darkly._

_"Knuckles, hand it over!"_

_Knuckles threw them to Tails. "Don't have them!"_

_"Bastard!"_

_At this point, Sonic was at his breaking point with his friends treated him like crap. Tails just stuck his tongue out as he handed them to Shadow._

_"The humans don't need to be saved. They are doomed." Shadow said darkly as he handed it back to Cream who just kept dancing with them._

_"Guys, what the hell happened to you?!"_

_The game would have continued but I attacked Tails when he got the Chaos Emeralds again and handed them to Sonic. The group of friends was now glaring daggers at him as he kept the Chaos Emeralds in his grasp._

_"T-They're mine guys! I don't know what's come over you, but until Samael is gone, I'm not handing them over!"_

_"Sonic...I think they might..."_

_I noticed the Chaos Emeralds were losing their energy when Sonic cowered away from his friends. He didn't recognize them anymore._

* * *

"What a jerk." Interrupted Laharl. "Couldn't he see it was a trick from the first place?"

Silver glared at the demon. "I see you don't value your friends so highly that when they suddenly turn on you, you probably wouldn't be that shocked."

"I'm surrounded by demons; it's our nature to do things like that."

"Typical demons..." Pit muttered darkly. That was very un-angel like of him as the trio noted.

"Well deal with it. I'm not going to change for your pretty eyes," commented the Prince.

"My eyes aren't pretty." Pit said simply. "Anyway, Silver continue."

* * *

" _Sonic, all you have to do is put the Chaos Emeralds in front of the Pandora Box and then insert the key." I told him as I handed him a key. I didn't notice then that the key was black instead of gold when it was first used mainly because it was at the moment it changed when I gave it to Sonic._

_He was frowning the entire time. I noticed that his spikes were turning a darker shade when he inserted the Chaos Emeralds into the box. His friends were all mocking him and saying cruel things about him while he was doing it. I tried to get them to stop but it was no prevail._

_"Y-You got to stop, Hoot!"_

_From the building game an owl we know as Olivia. She was the guardian of the Pandora Box as far as we were concerned. She disappeared shortly after sealing him once but now that Samael was out, she came back now._

_"That key will-"_

_It was too late. Sonic twisted the key into the box. Instead of sealing Samael like it should have, it unleashed unimaginable darkness from it causing the two hedgehogs to be pushed back._

_"Look what you done, hoot!" Olivia screamed._

_We could only turn toward Samael as he laughed evilly. His entire figure was being surrounded by darkness as he absorbed the powers from the Chaos Emeralds._

_"YES! I'm back!" He declared._

_"Why are you...how..."_

_"Oh Sonic, you're the best friend I could ever hope for. Thanks to you, I can now rule this planet and possibly the galaxy if I wanted to. You should have done your research."_

_"!"_

_"See guys," Samael said turning to Sonic's friends who were glaring at Sonic. "Because of him, the world is finished."_

_"...Go figure..." Shadow said as he zoomed off to who knows where._

_"As long as I get some gems, I don't really care." Rouge announced as she flew off when the darkness was covering up the entire area._

_"I hate you Sonic even more!" Amy shouted following after Rouge._

_"This is why I work alone." Blaze said disappointed as she disappeared._

_"Mr. Sonic is a terrible person!" Cream said simply._

_"Of course he is." Tails added. "He brought this upon himself. Let's go."_

_Tails and Cream flew off together leaving Knuckles. Sonic couldn't believe his friends walked out on him now._

_"K-Knuckles...please..."_

_"Sonic, thank you so much for doing this." It was an obvious lie. "Now I can go back to protecting the Master Emerald."_

_And then he left leaving Sonic alone with Olivia and me._

_"Sonic, I'm still here." I tried to comfort him. "You can't let Samael-"_

_I was cut off as Samael used his magic to send us flying toward a wall. I couldn't counter back because he was too powerful at this point. I could only watch in horror as Samael told Sonic something that I could barely make out._

_"You're worthless." He told him. "You fail as a hero and fail as a friend. You caused all of this Sonic, and there is nothing you can do. No...the only thing you can do is run away and never show your face here again..."_

_He forced Sonic to look toward the window. It was then did I hear the voices of humanity become evil as they all cursed Sonic for leading to their downfall._

_"No...I didn't want this...I wanted to..."_

_"It's okay Sonic. People will love you if you disappear." He smirked. "Either that or you can be with me forever."_

_Sonic took the first option as he backed away scared of what just happened. I noticed that Sonic's fur changed from blue to dark blue representing the guilt in his heart._

_"N...No...No...I won't go with you. I'll never go with you...even if everyone hates me...I will never go with you. Ever!"_

_And Sonic ran off. It was the last time I saw him. I tried to call out to him but it was no prevail. Samael just laughed as he turns toward me and told me that I was the only one that could stop him, but with my inexperience, it wasn't going to happen._

_"Just watch the world fall and go back to the future. I'll see you there~"_

_And then he disappeared into the darkness leaving Olivia and me to see the damage he had caused..._

* * *

Flonne was sharing tears of sadness, Laharl had an "Oh really" look on his face and Etna completely lost interest in the story and watched over Eggman's inventions instead. Mcenche and Saber was rather stoic from the story. Pit's expression was unreadable but anyone could tell he was seething with anger.

"I tried to be the hero." Silver admitted. "So I managed to snap Shadow out of his trance. When he wakes up, he'll tell us what Samael did to him to make him turn on Sonic so easily...but...I really not strong enough to even fight these monsters or demons or whatever came out of the box..."

"...And you have no idea where Sonic is?" Asked the white angel.

"No...he could be captured by Samael for all we know..."

"And this Olivia person?"

"She's looking for the Chaotix." Silver exclaimed. "Trying to make sure they're not in the same situation as the rest of Sonic's friends."

Pit turned to Eggman. "Doctor, do you have a correct way of getting rid of Samael?"

"I'm still looking into it." He admitted. "After Sonic failed to seal him the correct way, we're trying to find another way that doesn't involve the Chaos Emeralds or keys. The Chaos Emeralds are useless if they're not empowered by love and friendship...and since Sonic was the main user..."

"He lost all hope in everything..." Pit muttered darkly. "And I wasn't there to tell him otherwise..."

"Captain, you might have to go to other worlds and find items that can easily defeat Samael."

"And what could be those things?" asked the Prince.

"The Guardians."

There was a pause there. "The Guardians?"

"Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Water, Darkness, Light, Death, Life, Dreams, Intelligence, Nature, Sun, Moon, Music, Destruction and Love."

"... Sounds like there are a lot of them..." Commented Etna.

"It does, doesn't it?" Eggman asked as he laughed to himself. "Fortunately, they respond to powerful elements that suit them. And how many members are in that army?"

"Twelve." Answered the Captain.

"Then that's more than half of them right there. You guys will find them very quickly."

Pit was still annoyed by something. "Doctor, about Samael being released the first time?"

"...Bad information. Samael said he granted wishes...and he almost did the first time. Now the bets are off but he told he would spare me since that was part of the deal when I first made the wish."

"... Shall we go find that Sonic guy or you want to stay here and drank some tea?" Sighed the Overlord, sounding bored.

"I think we should find his friends first." Pit said. "Silver, that Chaos Emerald is from Shadow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then his other friends must have the other Emeralds."

"...Yeah...they did jack them the minute everything failed..."

"Then where are they?"

A long pause brought itself up into the conversation.

"... I don't like that silence at all..." Pit added.

"...Samuel put them all in their own world they manifested from all the negative energy." Silver explained. "It took the life out of me just to get Shadow out of it..."

"By Palutena's love…so we have to go through all of that and then look for these Guardians in other worlds...I hate my job..." Pit muttered.

"You could always give it to me." Mcenche replied rather seriously.

"So you can mess everything up? No thanks!"

"... So... how do you go in the other worlds?" Asked the red haired demon.

"We got teleporters." Pit explained. "It's not hard..."

"Let's hurry up then," added the Overlord.

For a third time, silence came again. Laharl was starting to get irritated by the quietness. "What are you waiting for? Santa Claus?"

"The Doctor hasn't pinpointed the location of any of Sonic's friends yet..."

"Hurry up then, old man!"

"Laharl! Don't be mean with the Doctor." Defended Flonne. "It's not his fault if he's old and slow..."

"At least someone around here knows how I work." Eggman said. "It's best if you go search the city and see the damage done before anything else."

"I was going to do that anyway Doctor." Pit said. "I want to see how bad the influence is here..."

"Probably a good one." Laharl commented. "... Well, on a demon's POV at least..."

Pit was still irritated with the demons as he turned to Mcenche and Saber. "Prepare yourselves. We don't know what Samael will do when we get down there."

"Watch him stone us." Mcenche joked.

"Or burn us at the stake."

"Hey, you two don't need to be so negative..."

"Ohhh, I hope he'll be more creative than that." Saber said with a smirk.

Pit muttered something dark as he asked Eggman for the transporter to Station Square.

"It's over there in the corner. Be careful, he is not to be underestimated."

"We already know that." Pit said referring to the angels.

"We won't get tricked twice."

Eggman just turned his chair toward the planet and sighed. "Well, you better be on your merry way."

The angels wasted no time to go into the teleporter. Silver stopped them though.

"If you see Olivia or the Chaotix, make sure they come back here pronto if they're not affected..."

"I doubt it." Pit said simply. "They're the Chaotix. What would they need to doubt?"

"... Just go will ya!" Laharl said, shoving Pit into the portal.

Pit was going to remember that later. The group teleported away. Silver looked at the portal and sighed.

"Silver, you need to stay put. Samael won't attack me. He gave his world."

"He lies though."

"...Depending on your interpretation on lies."

* * *

They were transported in a building that was the center of Central Square. Pit didn't like the idea of having to fly when these humans could shoot him out of the sky. He groaned as he searched for any positive energy. It was far away but it was better to have a lead better than nothing.

"So much negative energy...I like it~" Saber squealed.

"No one asked you Saber. You and Mcenche coming or not?"

"Yeah..."

"I agree with the lady with pink hair. I like it here too." added Etna.

"She has a lot of similarities to you guys so it's only natural." The white angel snarked as he looked below. Sure enough there were people rioting. "Mcenche, any ideas?"

"Besides making an ice ramp to skate on?"

"...Uh..."

"Got wings? Use them." said the Prince.

"I would, but I don't think it would be a good time given these humans." Pit mocked.

"Making obstacle course..." Mcenche muttered as he closed his eyes and imagined it. With his powerful ice magic, the window started with a path that branched outside and was making a path of its own.

"Great, as long as they don't throw torches at us, we'll be fine." Saber replied sarcastically.

"... Keep your silly walk for yourself, I'm jumping."

Pit just rolled his eyes as the angels jumped on the ice and walked on it. You would think the angels would slip but Mcenche didn't need to worry. He just skated on the magic bridge he made. Saber was deliberately cracking the ice hence why she didn't have cold feet, and Pit was used to walking in the cold area thanks to Smash Brother stages with lots of ice. The trio of demon decided to take another path and jumped instead. The humans...were really not welcoming.

They were very selective. Instead of seeing chaos above them in the form of ice, they saw the demons and did what a normal person would do.

"ATTACK!" One of them suddenly ordered.

Laharl and his vassals were caught off guard. "H-huh?"

These humans had guns. GUNS! Then again, Pit forgot to warn them that many of these humans carry guns because they were part of G.U.N.

"They'll be fine. Keep moving Mcenche." Pit said as Mcenche kept skating and creating the path like Iceman.

"I don't think they want us here Prince." Etna stated the oblivious.

"Ah, s-stop!" Flonne shouted. "We're not enemies, we're here to help!"

It didn't matter. These people opened fire.

"YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO KILL THE HUMANS!" Pit shouted as the three angels left the demons to fend for themselves.

The next thing they knew, Laharl got a headshot.

"Oh no! Laharl!"

Pit looked back rather worried. Demons should be fine since Saber had been shot multiple times and she didn't threat about it.

"..."

"Knocked out with only a bullet... " Etna grumbled with a sigh. "Prince, you really need more training."

Those humans kept firing at them. They had no choices but counter attack... though Etna was going on a rampage on them. Saber stopped to watch the bloodbath, and she enjoyed it a little too much.

"Hey, don't orgasm here!" Pit whined as he saw where this was going. "Mcenche, hurry up and complete it!"

He was way ahead of them and almost finished making a path to wear the Chaotix might be."

"...Done."

"Mcenche, if you're done, then get Saber to move her ass! And you demons need to hurry up! Drag his head if you have to!"

"Party pooper..." Etna replied, dissapointed that the fight was already over, dragging Laharl along as well.

The group hurried up. The ice road lead inside a building similar to the one they started in only a closer inspection you could see it was completely different in the interior layout especially the technology.

"I feel positive energy and negative ones here." Pit warned Mcenche and Saber. "Be careful."

By the time they got here, Laharl was already coming back to his senses.

"...Wh-where are we?" He asked, confused.

"A lab apparently." Mcenche stated. "Look at these computers. My life starts right here!"

"...Should have brought Sun-Wong or Pepper..." Pit muttered to himself.

"Wow, it looks like a super villain's hideout!" said the blonde demon.

"Yeah whatever." Pit dismissed her. Where are the Chaotix?

When he thought about the detective group, everyone could hear gunfire coming from below.

"Found them." The trio said at the same time.

"Cool! Let's go!"

* * *

This was not Espio's day. If Vector didn't take Vanilla's request, they wouldn't be at gunpoint by these insane humans and demons behind them. To make things worse, the mission was to get Cream and Cheese out of Station Square before this disaster happened. Not only was she brainwashed by Samael, but she also was the one leading them and ordering them to kill. He officially hated the idea of babysitting.

"Kill them all if you please~" Dark Cream giggled as the guns were fired again.

The Chaotix went back to dodging bullets but getting hit by punches thrown at the demons. They couldn't hurt the humans or Cream for that matter but the demons...

"Hey Vector!" Pit shouted as he took out his bow and arrow and shot it at the demons. Mcenche used his ice magic to create a barrier of ice to keep the villains on one side of the room leaving the Chaotix, angels and demons on another. "We arrived."

"You took your sweet time, didn't you? I bet you went to the computer room first!" Vector shouted before he sighed. "What happened to Cream? She was such a cute little thing!"

"Brainwashing. Does she have a Chaos Emerald?"

"Actually..."

"...Fuck..." Pit cursed.

"Does that means she has it?" asked Etna.

"Well all we have to do it take it back." Laharl declared with a grin. 

"Don't kill her! Our mission is to bring her back to her mom!" Vector shouted.

"And score points with said mother." Pit added as he got his bow out to fire through the ice. "I get it."

"So which one is that Cream?" asked Laharl.

"The rabbit." Charmy declared.

"Oh... yeah... more animals..."

"Can we kill the humans?" Saber asked.

"Please don't." Espio said sharply. "They are all brainwashed and don't know what they're doing."

"Could have told us sooner." Pit rolled his eyes.

Mcenche glared at him knowing full well that the white angel was aware.

"Bah, they'll be fine," said Etna.

"Then go."

Etna was the first one to go, followed by Flonne, then Laharl. They noticed that the angels were on the sidelines. Then again, Pit was helping the Chaotix out by healing them.

"Tsk, those angels...all talk, no action..." Laharl grumbled.

"I don't see you healing you bratty half pint!" Pit yelled. "Be a good boy and get the Chaos Emerald and redeem yourself for getting a headshot."

"Come say that again here!"

"Kid, do your chores that you were assigned." Pit mocked.

"Who are you calling a kid?"

"You, you stupid-"

"Captain...you might want to look out."

The ice was shattered from the demon's might. Powerful dark magic almost hit Pit. He saw it and blocked with his Mirror Shield. It reflected the magic back at the demon causing a lot of damage. Thankfully for him, the prince managed to avoid that spell.

"... I'll remember that, Captain." He whispered in a dark tone.

"Charge!" Charmy declared as he stupidly charged at the demons.

"Charmy, come back!"

Laharl blindly followed as well as Saber. The demon prince advanced, basically kicking everything standing in his way. Saber was faster than Charmy and Laharl combined. She just pushed the humans aside with vectors that came out of the back of her body. Cream realized this and jumped farther back.

"Kill them please!" The rabbit ordered, and they opened fire.

"Not guns again!"

"Oh, not good!" Charmy had his stinger out. "Shoot and I'll sting you!"

They didn't listen and fired. Charmy dodged them flying back to Vector.

"I don't want to do this anymore! They're scary!"

"I told you to stay put!"

"Captain, can I please kill them?"

"No!" Pit shouted. "Just take the guns, break their bones, but don't kill them."

"Breaking bones? That's something I can do."

"Even better than just killing them."

"Pit, not the violent approach!" Vector warned. "If Cream is hurt-"

"Everyone but her."

Pit finished healing the trio as he flew in the direction of the humans who were still open firing on him. He had his shield out so bullets were harmless.

"The same tricks."

"I'm sick of this place already..."

"What's wrong kid? Worried that Captain is going to beat you?" Saber taunted.

"What, you mean you're afraid to get bitch slapped?"

Saber just smirked seeing that Laharl was getting riled up. Pit didn't break bones like he said he would. He just backhanded many of the humans and killed demons with his light magic single handedly with or without the trio's help. Etna was attacking just like Laharl and Saber. As for Flonne, she attacked like Pit. In the end, the humans had many bones broken. Saber made sure of that. Soon it was just Cream and two demons.

"Okay Cream, time to wake up." Pit warned as light magic appeared in his arms. "You know your mother wouldn't be happy if she saw you like this."

"I don't care! Mr. Samael said he give me everything in the world if you and the others died!"

"...Damn...Samael is evil." Pit stated the obvious.

"Ohhh, and how do you know this Samael guy has everything you want to get?" The redhead demon asked.

"Could be a big lie."

"Mr. Sonic couldn't give it to me and neither will Mr. Vector and mom." She held the Chaos Emerald in her hand. "See~ I got this~"

"Too bad it doesn't work when under his control." Pit rolled his eyes as he looked around the area hoping to find something. "Mcenche, do it."

"Oh! Making it now!" Mcenche said as he was carving something out of ice. Cream glared at them and ordered an attack.

"Little girl, just go back to your cute self." Pit said. "Mcenche!"

Everything happened fast after that. Mcenche threw what he was working on at the ceiling. It looked to be an ice chandelier. Pit took his arrow and shot it straight down onto the rabbit.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vector questioned angrily. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER!"

To their surprise the ice was only hard enough to daze her but the Chaos Emerald fell out of her hand. Saber used the vector to grab it and then Pit finished up by shooting a powerful ray of light in her direction. Laharl, Etna and Flonne could see it. There was a demon spirit inside of the little rabbit and it flew out when hit by the blinding light. The other demons melted because of the light. As the little rabbit was going to collapse, Pit rushed over to her and grabbed her.

"Making the good girls go bad is another thing I don't like about this Samael." Pit growled.

"Great, possessing demons now..." mumbled Laharl. "Just how much allies this Samael guy has?"

"Most of Sonic's friends are in the same position." Pit explained.

"Tails...Knuckles...Amy...Rouge...and Blaze are left...and that's five Chaos Emeralds there."

Pit took Cream and was going to hand her to Vector when she slowly came too quickly in comparison to Shadow who was out cold.

"Cream, you okay?" Vector asked.

"W-Where am I?" She asked weakly. "! Cheese, where is Cheese?!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Mcenche asked as he had her Chao the entire time and no one even noticed.

"Cheese!"

"Chao!"

The blue Chao flew over to his owner and the two embraced.

"I'm so sorry I forgot about you Cheese! I'm sorry!"

"Chao!"

She turned to everyone. The evil smile was there no more and it was an angelic smile instead. "Thank you so much."

"... She changed attitude so fast... it's almost creepy..." Commented the Overlord.

"Oh hi!" cheered Flonne. "You're name is Cream, right? I'm Flonne, nice to meet you."

Cream smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Cream the rabbit and I hope we can be good friends."

"Cream, can you tell us what happened?" Espio asked.

"You mean what happened when I was with Mr. Sonic?" She asked. She looked ready to cry remembering the moment. "I didn't know what came over me...Mr. Samael told me that he was a good person and was labeled a villain because history rewrote him as one and he was just doing his job..."

"Don't listen to strangers." Pit told her. "Your mom told you that."

"I'm so sorry if I caused you any problems..."

"Nah, you'll just tell us what happened back on the Egg Fleet or whatever Egghead called it this time."

"Now I need to find the computer room!" Vector declared.

"Upstairs."

"Backtracking..."

"Is there an easier-"

"Mcenche, Saber."

The two groaned as Mcenche went to lift Espio off the ground as Saber did to Vector. Charmy didn't need that as he flew and so did Cream to the demon trio's surprise. "Time to fly."

The group flew toward the computer room where there was another teleporter, ready to go back to Angel Land. Before they could use it though...

"I see you guys have two Chaos Emeralds now~"

Pit frowned. "Not now..."

Oh it was Samael all right showing up in that dragon form of his. He was still snickering at everyone below him.

"Oh my little Cream. You allowed the angels to let you see the light." He taunted.

Cream frowned. "That wasn't very nice Mr. Samael! You said you weren't the villain, yet what you did to Mr. Sonic is unforgivable!"

"Oh Cream, that wasn't my doing. That was you guys figuring out that the hedgehog was a backstabbing rat."

"He's got a point you know..." Commented Etna.

"Be quiet, you don't know jack about Sonic!" Pit shouted, his tone turning sour. Mcenche noticed a dark aura coming from the angel and backed off and issued Espio to hurry up with the transporter.

"Oh, I don't do I?" Samael asked with an evil smile. "He's a blue hedgehog. He's the fastest thing alive. He's twenty years old with green eyes. He can't swim. He always has to be right. Without his friends, he's useless. And-"

Pit shot light magic at him. "You run your mouth too much. If these Emeralds weren't tainted, I would kick your ass with them."

"…Not going to act, Prince?" Asked the red haired vassal.

"Nah…I want to see that angel get his ass kicked first."

Samael laughed at that statement. "As much as I would like to have my fun now, I have more important places to be, like plan an important wedding~"

"Who would marry you?" Saber had to ask.

"Oh, anyone can marry me when I put my mind to it~"

"Asshole." Mcenche said with a sigh.

"I hope he'll do that shifting look thing..." Etna commented.

"Yeah... probably shifting into a woman and trick a man... Oh boy, I don't know which one I would pity the most."

Pit seemed to think differently though. "You wouldn't."

Samael smirked. "I would, and there's nothing anyone here can do to stop me~"

The enemy barely had time to dodge a quick light spell that could have purified him if hit. That same attack almost hit the demons.

"Pit...calm down..." Mcenche tried but it was useless.

"You're dead to me!"

"Oh...I think I pushed your buttons..." Samael stated the obvious as he backed off.

"Hey, learn to aim!"

"You almost got me asshole!"

"How about you shut up and get back before I kill you."

"I'll kill you before you can do anything!"

"Dude, you seriously need to move." Mcenche warned. "Pit is going to blow."

"And you think that scares me?"

"Uh...yes?"

Everyone backed up when Pit took the gold ring on his arm off. Suddenly, this burst of aura hit him like a lightning bolt that struck the sky. Everyone who wasn't prepared was blown back. Samael put some black shades on to block the light.

"I see you have exploded."

"Could have told you that." Saber mocked. "Mcenche, please make an ice barrier."

"He'll melt it!"

"Make two then!" Etna shouted.

"Uh..."

"Hurry up, freeze boy!" Laharl ordered.

Mcenche hurried because Pit unleashed a very powerful light attack that even Samuel was stunned by it.

"Wh-what is that?" asked the demon boy, covering his eyes.

"He's mad." Mcenche stated the obvious. "I wish he wasn't this pissed."

"Why won't you stop him if you don't want him to turn like that?"

"Uh..."

"Because it's too late." Saber said with a sigh. "Maybe he'll do some damage."

Pit's entire body was white. He looked like the Avatar, ready to kick ass. Samael's sunglasses fell when he saw that Pit was forming a huge light saber made of light.

"Ah shit..."

"Wow~~! Got for it Mister Pit!" Cheered Flonne.

Pit unleashed a powerful light attack at Samael. Samael didn't think he would survive so he moved out of the way at the last minute but given that Pit is able to control his arrows, he was able to give his light magic a u-turn. He was hit directly, but thanks to the negative energy coming from this world, it only grazed him. Still, it did not please him that he was injured.

That even impressed the Overlord. "Not bad for an angel..."

Samael thought the same thing, as he had to cover his arm that was bleeding. Pit however looked exhausted from that one attack.

"To think that if I wasn't in this world, I would have been obliterated." Samael commented. "Then again, I got your hedgehog friend to thank for that."

Pit glared at him. He had a hard time standing up because of the attack but he looked ready to shoot another blast.

"Give Sonic back..." Pit muttered darkly. "I'll fire again."

"Oh I wouldn't want that." Samuel joked. "I guess I'll leave now before you do, now will I?"

"You won't go away that easily!" The Overlord yelled. "I still have some business with you."

"Oh, you're still here? I thought I only had the angels and Mobians to deal with." He snarked.

"Well sorry to disappoint you... oh wait, no, I'm not sorry."

Samael turned his attention back to Pit. "Just so you know, I'm keeping that hedgehog. If you want him back, you'll have to find me, but that's hard once I spread the darkness to other worlds~"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the Prince continued to shout hated the fact he was being ignored. To Samael, Laharl didn't exist. It was just between him and the angel that did damage to him. "HEY! Don't you dare ignoring me!"

Samael kept doing so as a dark portal appeared behind him. "Well I'm off. Good luck defeating the rest of Sonic's friends."

"Come back here!"

Pit wasn't done either. Saber held her Captain back with her vectors.

"... Well... he's gone." Etna stated the oblivious.

"That bastard!"

Pit ended up collapsing due to using his light magic. The light that was radiating from his body was still going. Fortunately, Saber put the ring back on his wrist.

"... So... is it done or what?" Asked the red haired one.

"The teleporter is working now." Espio said.

"Great, let's got find that Egghead again."

The Mobians seemed really worried though about something.

"... Pff... what's their problem now?"

They didn't say anything.

"... I don't like how they're staring at us... they're creepy."

"Can we go now?" Mcenche asked annoyed that the demons were just standing there.

"Well we're waiting for you to go first."

* * *

The teleporter sent them back to Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier. At this point, that owl they talked about Olivia was there with Silver. The black hedgehog seemed to be slowly coming too.

"You're back already? I thought it would take you longer."

"He's knocked out Egghead." Saber said with a sigh. "Where can I rest him?"

Dr. Eggman turned around in his chair annoyed that it was the pink haired angel speaking. "...Over there."

"Is he okay?" Asked Flonne, worried about Shadow.

"He's coming too." Sliver explained.

"Oh! Thanks goodness..."

"And he brought Cream back." Eggman added. "Cream, when Shadow wakes up, please be prepared to tell us what happened."

"..."

"Don't worry little Cream," the fallen angel added, "no one is mad at you for what happened."

"...But because of what I did...Mr. Sonic is..."

"You were manipulated by that demon." Interrupted Laharl with a serious tone. "That's his fault, and not yours, but if you feel guilty anyway, the only thing you can do to get yourself forgiven is to not let him trick you again."

Pit was...rather surprised that he didn't blame her. The rabbit nodded her head as an answer.

"So, what did happen?" Saber asked. "What exactly was the mind game?"

"...He just told me he was the real victim here...and Mr. Sonic wasn't giving him a chance to hear his side of the story..."

"... That's it?"

"He wanted one person to listen to his story...I thought it wouldn't hurt to listen to him..." She stared at the ground. "I can't remember what he told me though..."

"Next time, just cover your ears."

Her ears folded up slightly as a result. Her Chao didn't look too happy.

Laharl tried to 'cheer her up' in how own way again. "You know he lies all time so... next time just don't listen to him."

"Cream is like that." Silver explained. "She's willing to listen to anyone."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault Cream." Dr. Eggman said. "You're just too naive."

"..."

"Then I'll just make it easier: don't listen to demons."

"... Prince, what you just said makes no sense." mocked Etna.

"But even demons have hearts!" Cream exclaimed. "Just like robots." She turned to Pit. "And you're brother is also a demon isn't he."

Pit sighed. "Not really..."

"... Please tell me the others we have to save aren't like her..." Laharl suddenly said, starting to get annoyed by the young rabbit already.

"What part? In listening to Samuel's lies and illusions or the way they're tricked?" Silver asked. He turned to Shadow who was coming to. "Oh, you're waking up Shadow."

"...This is...?"

"The new Egg Carrier outside of space. Thank the doctor."

Shadow growled as he looked around. "…Pit...you brought more friends..."

"Not really..."

"...You know, I think this will always amuse me how someone actually thought that 'eggs' were scary..." commented Etna. She too seemed bored of the situation already.

Eggman glared at her. "How dare you! Using eggs is a wonderful idea! It represents me! The evil doctor extraordinaire!"

"Uh huh...a fat egg..." Pit said with a sigh. "Shadow, what happened with Samael? You're the last person I expected to be affected by his mind games..."

Shadow paused for a minute not understanding what he meant before he got to him. His stoic expression changed to anger, as he looked ready to blow. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him!"

"Did he trick the Ultimate Life Form?" Silver questioned.

"No…he didn't…"

"What happened…erm…Mr. Shadow, right?" asked Flonne.

"…"

"..It's okay, take your time." She said with a cute smile.

"But not too much..." Added the demon Prince.

"Shadow?" worried the Captain.

"...I'm having a hard time remembering. I didn't fall for his illusions. I think it was forced..."

Eggman scowled. "As I anticipated."

"W-What do you mean Shadow?"

"He doesn't need to use mind games to brainwash you. He already has that power. Beat him at his own game and he does it on his own."

"…So basically, that means he can control you even if you don't believe a shit of what he tells you?" resumed Laharl. "Well... now what?"

Shadow turned away pissed. He was certain he was strong willed if he could fight off Black Doom...but if Black Doom came back to haunt him like in the illusions...

"It's it obvious?" Silver began. "We got to find the others and the other Chaos Emeralds!"

"That's going to be difficult." Pit said with a sigh. "I'm already warn out..."

"Then stay put." Saber mocked. "Get the other royal bodyguards to do the dirty work."

"...I'm not leaving any of them near Samael." Pit stated in a captain like tone. "If he's going to do this to Sonic and friends, they're not doing it to my family."

"But you used most of your powers..." Mcenche added.

Pit rolled his eyes. "Would it kill to say I kind of lied about that?"

Mcenche and Saber weren't really surprised.

"Why didn't you used them against Samael if you still have plenty of power?" frowned Laharl.

"You heard what he said about negative energy." Pit reminded him. "If the area he was in didn't have so much negative energy, my powers would be much stronger. That entire place a handicap on me..."

"If you consider that a handicap." Saber added. "Still enough to destroy armies."

"Not enough to get rid of him..."

"How useless..."

"I didn't see you lay a finger on him." Pit mocked. "And you're the demon prince, the strongest demon in that hellhole compared to me whose just one angel of the twelve royal bodyguards."

"I happen to dislike bright lights."

"Even before the lights..." Pit grinned. "I heard from a certain messenger that he kicked your ass in your own place."

He frowned. "Same thing happened to your angels."

"I told them to stand back."

"But they did destroy half of my castle."

"I'm sure the messenger gave you the money to repair it."

"Yes, but they didn't had to destroy my castle in the first place."

"Well maybe if you actually listen to that crazy fire angel, you wouldn't have to worry about your place." Mcenche ended up defending.

"It doesn't matter if it's Heaven or Hell, she'll destroy the place without paying a dime." Saber added.

"Why would I have wanted to do that?" He snapped. "Samael showed us because he was following you angels!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why do you even bother to ask me that?"

"I thought you were smarter than that. Guess I was wrong."

"What, afraid to know you're not the best in something?"

"Hey Captain," Saber interrupted, "who are we supposed to go after next?"

Pit turned to Dr. Eggman. "Who do you think we should save next?"

"It depends." Eggman told him. "According to Silver, some of the brainwashing is worse than others." Shadow frowned. "I think it would be best to go after Amy and Blaze last..."

"I'm worried about everyone..." Cream mumbled.

"It will be fine Cream!" Vector exclaimed. "We'll save them and can find Sonic afterward."

"That is only if he didn't committed suicide..."

Pit looked ready to stab Laharl right there.

"Then we must hurry and save everyone else!" Added Flonne, fire in her eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Eggman declared. "You guys need to prepare yourselves before I send you to the next area where there is Chaos energy."

"Hopefully people there won't throw stuffs at us..." Commented the demon prince.

"They will." added Pit.

"Great, I'll use you as my personal shield then."

"Good luck with that."

"You're welcome, shield."

"Fucking brat..."

"Shields aren't supposed to talk."

Pit went over to him and shoved him similar to what Ike would do to his companions if they were in the way. Shadow found this rather amusing given how Laharl fell back very easily.

"!...Oh no you didn't just do that..."

Pit didn't respond. He was smirking though as if saying. "The shield isn't supposed to talk. You can ram people with shields you know."

Laharl stood up, glaring at him like he was saying; "I'll get you for this..."

Pit just pointed to him still not talking. It was like he was saying, "Soon."

Dr. Eggman found this amusing as he went back to what he was doing. The other angels thought it was funny too given that Pit seriously wasn't going to speak for a while just to piss the demon prince off.

"So, speaking in his place," Mcenche began, "be ready to leave soon."

"Roger sir!" 

It took time to prepare but by the time the group was ready, Eggman sent them back to the planet. Shadow and Silver went with them this time and the Chaotix stayed behind. They were still waiting for Olivia to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 9701 words. The Mobius arc would be divided into three sections. The title makes it easier to see how we divided it up. There are three parts to the Mobius arc…and then after this, you readers will probably notice the Sonic characters will fade out with little mention in the future given the dire situation the royal bodyguards, the Overlord and his vassals face. Notes…
> 
> 1\. You can obviously tell that what happened to Sonic happened to Twilight Sparkle. It was intentional because Samael is a shapeshifter like Discord. Sometimes, he takes the form of Discord (given that Gods and demons do watch TV) just to piss people off given there are a lot of Bronies and he would be spitting on their names for turning into a beloved character. There are some differences than what happened to Twlight's friends and its based on something that each character is known for…
> 
> Tails as shown in Sonic Colors is starting to become more sarcastic toward Sonic. Samael just took this lack of respect of Sonic recently and ran away with it.
> 
> Knuckles is known for being honest but gullible. Samael did an Apple Jack on him.
> 
> Amy's love for Sonic turned into absolute hate. You can see what Samael did to her.
> 
> Cream went from polite rabbit to spoiled brat and he used her kind-hearted nature to brainwash her.
> 
> Rogue can be greedy but when the situation really calls for it, she won't let it get to her head. Samael did a Rarity on her.
> 
> Blaze when first introduced was shown to be quiet, anti-social cat that only cared about her missions. She slowly opened up to Sonic and the group before officially being added to the main cast. Samael basically twisted the definition of friendship with her and turned her back into what she was before becoming friends with Sonic only crueler.
> 
> Shadow was forcefully brainwashed like with Fluttershy. He was immune because Shadow has shown to accept the past concerning Space Colony ARK and letting go of his hate toward humans for Maria's sake. Samael tried to twist Maria's wish against him, but Shadow knew better, so Samael just forcefully hypnotized him.
> 
> Silver was immune intentionally because Silver is looked down as the character no one likes in the franchise until recently and Samael thought Silver wouldn't be able to do shit.
> 
> 2\. So I gave some more spells to Mcenche given all he does in Fallen Angel is skate during battle so here, he is capable of making many things from ice like crystal barriers and icy roads to travel on. Saber didn't use much of her powers here given all she has are vectors.
> 
> 3\. If you read Fallen Angel, you'll understand why Pit is incredibly powerful.


	5. Mobius Arc II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic's friends continue. Things might have to be put on halt though when they encounter the Guardian of Destruction.

The group ended up in another part of Mobius that appeared to be Chun-Nan given the Chinese structures. Pit murmured something about bringing Sun-Wong along but Mcenche denied that idea.

"...There's no one here..." Etna stated the obvious as she sighed in frustration. She wanted to go all out at this point.

"Shadow, where is the Chaos Emerald?" Pit asked.

"I cannot feel anything here. We'll have to go in further."

"Great...as if the United States wasn't already having problems...we have China too..."

"Is it really far away?"

"No...it's close."

"I expect an ambush." Silver added trying to pick up any signs of life here. "There is life here but so much negative life."

"Well…what are you waiting for? Do your job, shield." The prince announced in a mocking tone. The angel chose to pay no heed to the brat and turned to Mcenche and Saber.

"You might want to stop that or he might shove you again." Mcenche warned.

"He would have had it coming." Saber mocked as she walked ahead of the group. "There's no death. Just evil."

"Let's finish this up quickly then."

Even though he said that, they proceeded slowly. Mcenche had his sword out while the Sabers just appeared out of her back. Pit noted that the vectors took the forms of deformed heads and were whispering cryptic words to their host.

"Be careful." Saber warned as the heads pulled away from the death angel. "They're close."

"But I don't sense any-"

Shadow pulled Silver back as he felt the strong surge.

"What now?"

Pit reacted the fasted to the next attack. He got out his mirror shield and blocked an attack that was aimed for the prince.

"See? You can do a good job when you put yourself into it."

"Fuck you brat! You can't even sense it!" Pit cursed. "More of them are coming. Mcenche, Saber, get ready."

The other angels were ready to kick ass.

"GO!"

Lasers were shooting from all over the place. Shadow used Chaos Control to get Silver away. Mcenche created an ice barrier to protect Flonne while Saber knocked most of the lasers away with her vectors that grew out of her body similar to a demon. The heads would eat the lasers before disappearing into light while the hands caught the lasers and broke them like a pencil snapping in two.

"Where is that Chaos Emerald?" Pit cursed as he charged ahead. If Laharl didn't want to be a sitting duck, he would run after him.

"...It's over there." Shadow noted pointing in the direction of the chaos energy.

Pit picked up the pace and flew faster with the Wings of Icarus. Laharl followed behind the angel. He was surprised that despite him releasing much of his power during the encounter with Samael, he acted like he didn't use it at all unless he was pushing himself.

"He's up ahead!" Silver exclaimed as Shadow continued to Chaos Control with the silver hedgehog in arm.

While Pit was busy fighting up some enemies away, Laharl sneaked out and passed them.

He didn't know who the target was except it was up ahead.

"So let's see...big shiny stone..."

Pit knocked more lasers away to see who was shooting them. The Chinese were possessed by Samael making the white angel realize that he couldn't go all out this time in fear of harming innocent citizens controlled by that demon.

"Brat, watch yourself! Something is coming!"

"Huh?"

Pit rushed toward him at top speed. He tried to get him out of the way. It was then did he see it was Tails that was attacking them. He couldn't hit him due to being Sonic's best friend and little brother. So he ended up taking the blow but because he was too close to Laharl though they were both sent flying.

"You two are forever connected." Tails laughed evilly. "My inventions are awesome! I don't need Sonic or any of his friends to be great!"

Pit wanted to kill himself. The laser was a magic spell that chained the person next to him by the hand. His right hand was chained to Laharl's left hand.

Oh hell no...

"Urg…I'll...kill that little bastard..." He growled, trying to stand up, but something was keeping him down. "Let me go shield!"

Pit was too irritated to move.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"..."

"Captain, you need to move!" Saber warned.

Pit stood up and dodged the next laser aimed at him yanking the chain that had Laharl on him.

"Uh..."

Because of that, Laharl suddenly understood why the angel was so quiet.

"Oh…"

Pit was barely able to dodge the attack mainly because he wasn't going to let Laharl get hit despite how annoying he was.

"There are too many of them!" Silver exclaimed. "It's no use!"

"Shut up! We'll regroup!" Saber shouted at the Captain. "We all can't charge in! We're taking different routes!"

"You do that!"

"Right!"

And Laharl hid behind Pit. "Do your job, shield!"

Pit glared at the demon prince. "So much for the demon prince doing anything except weighing me down..."

The angel couldn't even use his weapons like this.

"Well if you were that so great, like you claim to be, that detail wouldn't bother you."

Pit began to speak in a different language as he created a magic barrier in front of him. It was weaker than it normally was as the lasers were causing a lot of stress toward the angel. Without warning, he spread his wings and rushed off toward the enemy despite the fact there were lasers aimed at them. Naturally, the Demon Prince had no other choices but follow.

Tails wasn't expecting this. Despite shooting at him, Pit flew toward him and knocked him aside. Laharl was hit by the debris coming their way, but Pit didn't seem to care that he was getting hurt.

The base they were heading inside was huge. Because Saber was doing her job and distracting the corrupt humans, they manage to get in. The place was so dark though from the power being out from the chaos Samael put this place through. Pit ended up flying behind a door that seemed to be abandoned. It was full of cardboard boxes.

"...Woohoo... boxes..." He said, rolling his eyes. "Let's burn them."

"Shut up and get in. If Snake can hide in boxes and be undetected, then you can too!"

He literally threw Laharl inside one of them but Pit had to go in too. He made sure to close the box...but as a result, the two were cramped and because there was no room, Laharl had to criticize the method of hiding.

"You DO know those things can easily break, right?"

"...Does your mouth have an off button?"

"Can you just stop stealing my oxygen?"

"We don't really have that much of a choice, so please shut up for once."

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"No you!" He repeated, hitting him with his elbow.

"You!" Pit shouted as he tried to punch him with his best hand but forgot they are connected and ended up falling on top of him.

The awkward moment caused Laharl to shut up for once...even if it was for a short time.

"G-g-get off!" He squeaked trying to push him back.

Pit got off easily and kept his distance. It exasperated him that he couldn't see Laharl's reaction. Uncomfortable sure but he felt just as awkward.

"..."

"…Get moving, will you?"

"…We have to wait awhile until things die down outside..."

"You mean we have to stay in that box?"

"Just for a while..."

"Tsk..."

The two ended up sitting in the box waiting for a long time. They didn't speak a word to each other despite being so close making things more awkward than it already was. Neither could see the expression the other had, but it must have been one of discomfort. Something was still plaguing Laharl's mind and he ended up using the chance to question the angel.

"...Tell me...how an angel ended up being a friend with a hedgehog?"

"...Subspace Emissary." He ended up answering. "We were all just minding our own business until he came and messed everything up. A band of us that everyone calls The Smashers teamed up after our disagreements and fighting against one enough and defeated this greater evil...I met Sonic at the end..."

He sighed as he thought about Sonic. "He was so full of energy back then. Even when we were all screwed over by that bastard...Sonic appeared at the end and gave us an advantage..." He sank further into depression the more he spoke of his blue friend. "I can't imagine Sonic trying to kill himself given he's the one always encouraging all of us..."

"Everyone has up and downs you know..."

Pit didn't seem convinced and only sighed in defeat as a response.

"If I figured out Samael was released sooner...I could have prevented this..."

Laharl could conclude one thing from this one question. Pit was very hard on himself and was pushing himself to ungodly levels.

"And what would you have done? "

"I would have stopped Sonic's friend's from turning on him. I don't think they were aware that Samael was capable of mind games...all Sonic had to deal with was straight forward brute force..."

"Maybe, maybe not. That's all in the past and you can't do anything about it."

The angel didn't respond to Laharl's words so he continued.

"Just do everything you can to stop him if you feel so guilty about it."

"...That's the first considerate thing that came from your mouth." Pit ended up retorting with. Since it was so dark, Laharl couldn't see that the angel was smiling.

"I hate whiners, that's all."

"Who said I was whining a brat?"

"You were about to cry, don't lie about it."

"Me cry? Please!"

"You were about to~"

"Keep on dreaming you demon brat!"

"Don't lie~ Angels aren't supposed to lie~"

"Who said that?"

"Ohhh, you're not an angel perhaps?"

Pit looked behind him hearing voices. It was the perfect distraction.

"What's wrong, angel~?"

"Keep your voice down, they're coming..."

"Huh?"

"Where are they?" Pit could hear Tails yell. "I want them found now! If they find the Chaos Emerald then Samael will kill me!"

"Why is that a problem? You're not Sonic's puppet anymore so dying by Samael's hands wouldn't be a problem."

"I will not be put in the same category as that annoying hedgehog!"

Pit visibly flinched that Laharl could feel the angel tense up. Pit wasn't use to the best friend of Sonic insulting Sonic like he was...nothing but a pest...

"Shhh." Pit shushed as he made sure the bluenette was quiet.

"What about this room?"

"There's nothing here. Just boxes."

"It's a perfect hiding place!"

"But that's so obvious Tails...try over there."

"Argh! All humans here are useless!"

Tails didn't search behind the door in the end though and stormed off yelling to turn up the security.

"...Sheesh what a dumbass..."

"...The humans yeah..."

"Can we get out? "

"...Yeah...I think it's safe..."

Laharl just threw away the box while Pit used some of his magic to light up the room.

"Well...?"

"...We follow them. I think Tails has something that can get this chain off...hopefully..."

"Hopefully?"

"There are some idiots that never think their plan through."

Without any warning, Pit got up and flew out of the room dragging Laharl with him. Laharl expected to be dragged anyway but Pit was flying low enough for him to actually hop on his back.

"Hey! Warn me when you're about to fly away, okay?"

"You told me to hurry up."

"Warn me first!"

Pit rolled his eyes. He could hear the soldiers making their way to him. "I'm going to keep charging ahead so...you better hold on."

"Alright-alright..."

"...You know I can fly too, right?"

"Really? I thought those wings were just for show."

"I know I use the Wings of Icarus to allow me to fly when I'm alone, but they still flap."

Pit stopped flying. "Then show me so I don't have to drag you."

"Fine, where do you need to go?"

"Straight ahead."

Laharl grinned and spread his wings. "Got it." And he flew straight forward, this time being the one dragging.

Pit at first was overwhelmed before flapping his wings harder to keep up with him.

"What's wrong? You want me to slow down?" He teased.

"Hell no..." Pit muttered as he finally was able to match him speed by speed.

"You sure? Seems like you got troubles~..."

"No way!"

And he started to fly faster than Laharl.

"Trying to beat me?"

"I'm not letting some kid beat me at flight."

"Pfff, there's no shame in being beaten by someone younger, old man."

"Old? Are you for real?"

They almost made it to the room as the two ended up bickering. If they kept it up, they might have missed their destination.

"Where does that flying weakness come from then?"

"Why would I tell it to y-" Pit cut himself off as he forced them both to stop. Pit knew his wrist was red from holding Laharl back and for good reasons. They made it in the room Tails and the guards were in but if they kept flying, they would have flew into a deadly trap.

"Dammit! So close!" Tails whined.

"Ahh, see what you've done, shield. Almost got us into a trap!"

"That's your fault for rushing ahead brat!"

"YOU told be to rush ahead."

"And you were going too fast!"

The possessed Tails hated being ignored when he was supposed to be upgraded to the a millionth power making him more awesome and someone you couldn't ignore. "Get them my men! Kill them while they'll fighting!"

Pit rolled his eyes as he aimed his magic at the guards and shot them with his light magic. "For Pete's sake! Shut up!"

"Stay close you brat, you're next!"

Soon gunfire was being exchanged. Instead of the two fleeing, Pit kept going forward. Eventually Tails panicked and got his gun out and shot them. Pit pushed Laharl out of the way just so the chain would break.

"Uh oh..."

"And now I can knock you out~"

"Hey, be careful will you?!

"Ah be quiet and do your job!"

"How do you want me to do my job if you keep pushing me around like a puppet?"

"I don't know how I can do that if I'm the shield." Pit said in a mocking voice as he used his freed hand to get his bow out and twirl it in front of him while talking effectively showing off.

"Is this bow only for showing or will you decide to use it?"

"What? I thought you were going to teach them a lesson. Or do you want the adults to handle everything while the children stay in one spot and watch in admiration?"

"I don't feel like getting my hands dirty."

"Give me an award and maybe I'll end this faster before you can say licitly split~"

"What the fuck does licitly split means?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Sheesh...just do as you want you butt head..."Pit just chuckled as he was off. He knocked out most of the guards before they could even blink. Laharl didn't know what magic spell he was using that was making him move fast but Pit was pulling off insane combos without killing them. Tails was panicking and backing up toward a safe.

Laharl was sure to keep an eye on the two-tailed fox while Pit was busy doing all the fighting.

Tails unlocked the safe and got out a huge machine gun.

"Samael said not to use this but you're dying right now!"

"Hey, shield, trouble!"

Pit felt something different about the gun. The gun was fired at him. He thought he could block it easily with his shield. To his horror, the bullet went through the shield and he ended up taking some damage. Bullets could not kill an angel that easily but Pit built up endurance against guns in general because of Smash Brothers mansion. This one was no exception but it still hurt as hell.

"Guh..."

"Fire!"

Pit still managed to move despite being shot at. His wounds were hurting...

"You dumb! Be careful!"

The Overlord pushed the angel out of the way of the next attack before turning his attention to the two tailed fox.

Tails just pointed the machine gun at Laharl. "Don't you idiot! That gun...I think that's a-"

"If you don't know what it is don't be a fool and don't use it you idiot!"

Tails fired the bullets at Laharl who quickly pulled out his sword and warded of the bullets, making it closer to Tails. However, these bullets were different. They were causing dents in his sword. Tails wasn't using the strong bullet that broke through Pit's shield.

"Come on you useless Guardian! Get them!"

The Guardian did not respond well and seem to reject Tails by shooting in every direction.

"Hey, your target is right here! Can't aim anymore can we?"

The gun then started to float in the air and shoved Tails away with a remarkable force. It started to glow and turn into a human with messy red hair and red eyes. His entire body seemed to be made out of machine as he wore a metallic uniform.

_**"You're annoying, you know that?"** _

"It's a natural talent…who are you?"

**_"I'm the Guardian of Destruction known as Cyrax. If you're not worthy, I will not serve you, and this corrupt fox is annoying as well."_ **

He turned around prepared to shoot Tails. "So disappear."

Laharl wouldn't have had cared if the fox died. Pit did and instantly ignored his injuries to do a diving save in front of the fox. Cryax thought the angel did not have the strength to even pull that off. Before Cyrax could continue shooting, Laharl grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me."

The robot glared at him. _**"Try me, you half breed."**_

Laharl's eyes quivered for a second before he stared menacingly at the robot. "What did you call me?"

_**"As a Guardian, I can tell what you are. I am not letting some half-breed take control of me. They're all pathetic!"** _

The demon prince squeezed his arm hard. "Who are you calling pathetic?"

He didn't even flinch. ** _"You."_**

Pit managed to knock Tails out and force the darkness out of him when he heard the accusation.

"... Do you really care for that arm because you're going to lose it."

Cyrax just looked at his arm. In a blink of an eye, that arm turned into a machine gun.

**_"You were saying?"_ **

"You're still going to lose it."

**_"Not if I shoot you first."_ **

"Just try."

"Don't do it..." Pit warned the prince.

"Don't you give me orders! That kid insulted me."

Pit frowned. "It's not wise to piss of a Guardian when you don't know what they're capable of."

"It's not any wiser to insult _**ME** _ either!"

"Now you're just being a brat." Pit muttered. "Get away from him or you'll end up with your head blown off!"

While they were arguing, Cyrax was preparing an attack to do just that. Laharl noticed and pushed the Guardian down, stepping on his head before he could react, but Cryax continued counting down in a robotic voice.

_**"5...4...3..."** _

"Stop counting backward and let's get out of here."

Pit realized that Cyrax planned on detonating before pulling himself together. The angel quickly cast a spell strong enough to protect Tails from the explosion before pushing Laharl out of the way when Cyrax counted to zero. The robot Guardian detonated, almost obliterating everything in the room. Pit took the full force of the attack shielding Laharl's body. Pit was use to this though. Snake planting detonators in his wings and bob-ombs raining from the sky during Sudden Death made this look like nothing...but it still hurt because it wasn't Smash Brothers...

"Guhh..."

The Overlord did not expect the angel to shield him from the explosion. Pit could feel the blood dripping from his face. It still was nothing though. If Isaak were here, he would say this made him 20% cooler.

Cyrax wasn't expecting that. He quickly put himself together. _**"...I didn't think an angel would protect a half-breed."**_

Hearing the word made Laharl search the ground for falling debris. Picking up a small piece of debris in the shape of a rock, he threw it at the Guardian expecting him to stop referring to him as a half demon. Cyrax was unfazed as he prepared to fire again. Pit wouldn't be able to fly for a while despite trying to stand up again. The demon Prince wailed toward him and violently attacked the Guardian before he could reply.

"Wait...idiot..." Pit croaked as he collapsed. Why was this kid so difficult?

Cyrax's expression remained as robotic as ever taking the blows and feeling no pain.

"You want some too?!"

_**"Are all half-breeds this short tempered?"** _

Pit couldn't move anymore. He needed to stop Laharl before the same thing happened again.

He smashed his head again. "Don't call me that!"

 ** _"But it's true. I only speak the truth."_** Cyrax mocked.

"Shut up!"

_**"Shouldn't you be attending to your angel friend, half-breed or do you not care that he might bleed to death?"** _

"So you can shoot me as soon I show you my back? I don't think so."

Laharl grabbed Cyrax's neck and dragged him along toward Pit.

Cyrax countenance was that of a sadistic clown enjoying seeing the misfortune befalling those he was supposed to entertain. "So you're taking me to him when I can shoot you both?" He could still speak normally because he was a robotic Guardian.

"Shut up."

"Uh...brat...he might...explode again..."

"Then you'll be my shield again, I don't see any problems."

 ** _"Ungrateful half-breed."_** The redhead continued to mock knowing he was getting a rise out of the Overlord.

"Do you want me to poke your eyes out?" he replied to the Guardian.

**_"I'm a Guardian robot."_ **

"Robot or not, you can't do much without your eyes."

**_"Are you testing me?"_ **

"Maybe, maybe not."

Pit felt his strength leaving him. Where were the royal bodyguards when you need them?

"Ah Bengel, now is not ze time to be attacking ze Roboter."

Speak of the devil. Pit could barely make out the yellow angel coming down from the ceiling and landing next to Tails.

"Guardians won't flinch no matter what you do Bengel." He told the prince.

"Don't you give me orders!"

"Is zis really ze time to be yelling Bengel?" Isaak asked as he snatched the Chaos Emerald from Tails' tail. "'According to ze mission, you guys are supposed to save Tails, get ze Chaos Emerald and leave. Zere is no reason to provoke a Guardian zat you can easily win zeir trust and being a bengel isn't going to do zat."

Isaak was dead serious when he said that as he lifted up Tails. "Captain, can you move?"

"No...gah...my wings..."

"Kaguju expected this so Aqua will be here shortly~"

"...Bastard..."

The demon Prince sighed. He let go the Guardian lifted the Captain on his shoulder without problems, potato-bag style.

"Fine, I'm tired of this place anyway..."

"H-Hey! Put me down!" Pit protested not liking to be carried by a kid physically stronger than him. He was too weak to care and just gave up pounding on his back with his wrists.

Soon Aqua came down with her staff aiming it in every direction before resting it by her arms.

"captain...you got your ass kicked."

"...Shut up!"

"Bring that one." He ordered her, mentioning Cyrax.

"don't order me around brat." Aqua responded in a monotone voice as she focused on healing the Captain first, so he could walk at the very least. "Isaak, you go make the pact."

"M-Me? Shouldn't ze Captain..."

"you're good with guns. you handle him."

Once he was healed, Laharl dropped him down. Pit still groaned in pain from the fall. Aqua glared at Laharl...actually he couldn't tell she was glaring with those types of eyes.

"Please respect the injured." She said raising her voice. She then turned to Isaak. "hurry up. Saber will kill everyone outside soon."

"Wouldn't be ze first time." Isaak said as he went up to Cyrax. "Please make a pact with me."

**_"Just like that? You got to be kidding me."_ **

"Please, I got cool guns in ze sixth division. Maggie and I are part of ze repair division where we make and forge weapons. My preference is guns of course from the AK-47 to ze SPAS-12. I would like to examine what type of built in guns you have but only zose who love guns can do it."

_**"...Really?"** _

"Of course~ Zere's no need for me to lie."

**_"...Done."_ **

"What, that's all?"

"He did say please and didn't proceed to beat me up." Cyrax mocked. "Plus I want to see if he has big guns."

"Oh I have big guns alright~" Isaak said in a seductive tone causing Aqua to walk up to him and poke him in the eyes. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"thought so."

"Tsss... go... now... I'm sick of this place."

"Aqua, how...do we get out."

"well...you guys need to the doctor." Aqua said. "I just came here to heal you."

"Aqua..."

"...Isaak, give me the teleportation stone. you get everyone else back to the ship. I'm taking everyone here."

"Fine..."

Isaak tossed a weird colored stone toward Aqua. Without warning, she teleported them back so fast before anyone could say anything.

* * *

When the group got back on Eggman's spaceship they were surprised to see penguins with bat wings invading the whole place.

"... Etna sure made herself comfortable while we were gone..." The Overlord sighed.

Dr. Eggman didn't mind at all. They seem to do all the chores around his ship. He was laughing like one of the upper class twits while they did it.

"Oh ho ho ho~ Nothing has ever been finished this quickly before."

"Don't get used to them, baldhead. They're mine."

"Well, I won't be needing any robots with this Samael destroying my rival..." He said as he pulled his mustache. "It's a shame. I can't conquer this world if no one is there to stop me..."

"Yeah, no points when there's no fun..."

Pit rolled his eyes as he collapsed to the ground. "Uh..."

"Mister Pit, are you okay?" Asked Flonne worried.

"negative." Aqua responded as Isaak came back with Shadow and Silver and everyone else. "he has many broken bones and his wings won't be working for a while. he needs to go back to Angel Land if he wants to heal faster."

"Uh...no time..."

"you're being stubborn. who throws themselves in front of an explosion?"

"Him."

"And who is...the brat...that thought attacking a Guardian...would get him to make a pact...idiot..."

"well, at least you two have something in common." Aqua said in a monotone voice. "you're both idiots."

Pit flipped the water angel off as a result. If Pit wasn't so angry with her, he would have noticed a small smile crept up on her face.

"Anyways... Etna, call up the Prinnies, we're going back to Angel Land."

"That soon? I wanted to look up for some more weapons of mass destruction, but if it's what you want..."

"Uh...Sonic..."

"He isn't here Pit." Eggman admitted as Isaak placed Tails on the floor still sleeping. "He must have ran off to another planet. He has that potential to do that. And knowing Samael, they're all gone off to other planets. You have to save this one later."

"Uh...no...not..."

"Heard the man? You can't do much with broken bones anyways..."

Pit was very stubborn. He was willing to keep going even with these injuries. Aqua rolled her eyes preparing to leave. Of course that was when she noticed the computer was acting up.

"Doctor...the computer..."

"Huh…WHAT'S THIS?!"

"What's about it?"

That familiar laughter echoed throughout the ship. Everyone froze instantly. Isaak just had to say it.

"Out all ze possible zings, zis is ze worse possible zing!"

**_"Oh, I'm wounded."_ **

Eggman frowned. "Back already Samael? What do you want?"

Samael apparently took over the computer. He was in his human form and he was clapping. ** _"Just wanted to say congratulations to the Captain who got the first Guardian. You still got a long way to go? Hope it won't be too hard for you with your crippled wings."_**

"Oh shut up." Pit muttered. "Is this all you want because I'm going back to Angel Land now."

_**"Oh no. I have a very important announcement to make."** _

"What now...?"

Samael just laughed. It was better not to ask. The royal bodyguards heard a familiar groan behind Samael and it was enough to get Pit to stand up despite his injuries.

"Samael you bastard!"

Behind the man was a familiar angel with platinum wings tied up. The bandana he wore around his head was used to bind his eyes preventing him from seeing.

"...Captain...Pit...I'm sorry...I...I..."

Samael just laughed. **_"Oh Pit, you need to watch the kids better, or they'll be under my arms."_**

"You son of a bitch!"

"Captain, don't move!" Aqua snapped as he and Mcenche held him down.

_**"Oh, Pit, I'll give him back...if you give me the Guardian."** _

"W-What…"

**_"Otherwise, I can't guarantee the kid's safety. I heard he was an orphan and that he has no one to return to so~"_ **

"Poor thing!" said Flonne. "Captain, we have to save him!"

Don't you think I know that?! Pit thought to himself. His condition wasn't going to let him go save Ginger. He didn't even know where he was being held.

Samael continued to giggle. _**"You have four hours to get him. Failure to give me the Guardian by then and I might give you a wonderful gift."**_

"You wouldn't..."

_**"See you later~"** _

"Don't you fucking-"

He disappeared from he screen and Eggman had control of his computer again.

"... I say we totally ignore him and keep the Guardian." Purred Etna. "We need it more than the other kid."

"agreed." Aqua suddenly said. "Ginger should have stayed home. instead he wonders off and gets caught."

Isaak didn't like this one bit. "What ze hell Aqua! We can't leave him with zat monster!"

"He's right! We can't give up on Ginger, he's counting on us!" Replied Flonne.

Mcenche and Saber were worried for the kid since they didn't trust Samael to keep his promise. Laharl glanced at Pit whose expression he couldn't read.

"... You want to keep both, aren't you?"

"I'm not that..."

Pit couldn't think. He was too tired and worn out to do anything. He really needed his rest, but he couldn't when one of his friends' life was on the line.

"... What to go fight him?"

Aqua ended up whacking Laharl on the head with her staff. Not like it hurt though.

"only a stupid idiot can ask that to an injured person."

"Aqua..."

"you'll say yes but you can't even use the Wings of Icarus the way you are now. we're leaving him and that's that."

"You're...not..."

"N-no! You can't leave him behind!" Flonne shouted not wanting to leave Ginger alone with the villain.

"we don't know where he's being held. You can't expect us to go to Angel Land and find him in four hours. we're not giving up the Guardian either."

"But...Ginger..." Pit tried to move again.

"Captain, know your limits."

The angel looked at the water angel with pleading eyes but Aqua was immune to the stare.

"So... you're leaving him behind, after all..." Laharl commented, "and I thought you were the kind to angel to go save his friend without thinking, guess I was wrong."

The brunette could not retort the statement and remained silent.

"he can't fly." Aqua responded. "you expect him to save someone after he saved your ass when you probably deserved to be blown up?"

"If he's as amazing as he pretends to..."

"She's right Laharl." Added Flonne. "If Captain Pit is injured because of you, it's your responsibility to take his place and save Ginger! Captain Pit, "you don't have to fight either. Please take some rest to recover and allow us to rescue your friend along with your soldiers."

"..."

"…Don't you have a second in charge in case you can't fight?" The redhead asked.

"I don't trust Sun-Wong...to do it..." Pit admitted. "He may...be second in command...but he's not...a fighter..."

Pit made it seem like he didn't trust Sun-Wong when in reality, Sun-Wong would be easy to brainwash due to his...crippling fears that could easily be exploited.

"Don't you have anyone else then? How about the one who looks like you?"

"I'm not sending him..."

"Captain..."

"..."

"Then don't cry about your friend then. You obliviously can't go yourself, and you don't want anyone to go. Sad, but your friend will pay for it."

"...do you understand...what would happen...if I sent anyone else...do you?"

"No, and to be honest, I don't care."

"...of course...you wouldn't know what it's like to lose people that are family..."

It was Laharl's turn to not have anything to say to that statement. He wanted to, but knew if he took the bait, it would make him come out as a hypocrite.

"Aqua...we need to go back to Angel Land..."

"Captain...you're going to leave...Ginger?" Isaak asked in disbelief.

"..."

"Captain!"

"Isaak...please stop talking..."

"!"

Saber and Mcenche ended up helping Pit up. "Eggman...we'll continue to search...for the Chaos Emeralds...and Sonic's friends...so...if he attacks again, give us the SOS..."

"Of course Captain...any news on him, I'll make sure to report."

"..."

The Prinnies gathered together as Aqua being the magic user was strong enough to transport everyone to Angel Land. Shadow worried for the angel's mental health, but there was not much he could do now. What the group had to do was continue searching for Olivia and clear up the mess that is Mobius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6283 words. Notes…
> 
> 1\. Bengel means brat in German. It's Isaak's nickname for Laharl but he'll drop it later.


	6. Mobius Arc III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pit and the group are forced to return to Angel Land to attend to their wounds. In the meantime, the Overlord and his lackeys can make themselves at home if they can't go back to the Netherworld.

"I'll go back to the Netherworld." The Overlord declared once they were teleported back to Skyworld. "Just call me back if you got something new about that bastard Samael."

Given how the angels were quick with teleporting themselves back to Skyworld, going back to the Netherworld should have been a breeze. Aqua disproved that theory.

"not going to happen. Samael has a barrier preventing access back."

"When was this?!" Pit had to ask wanting to strangle the bastard even more.

"when you got Cyrax, he already got the barrier. it won't last long...hopefully..."

"What? You mean we're stuck here?!"

"correct until further notice. should have saw this coming." Aqua mocked as she forced Saber to haul Pit's ass toward the fourth division.

"Dammit!"

"oh, we've prepare rooms. You can just go to the tenth division and wait."

Mcenche and Isaak already went off to do their own things when Aqua dismissed herself. They weren't going to give them a tour and get busted.

"... Is it just me, or they just leave without telling us where the tenth division was...?" Etna had to lampshade.

"Well then, since they didn't tell us, I take it like we're allowed to do what we want!" Declared the Prince.

And so the trio, along with the bunch of Prinnies, started to explore the Palace, their first target being the kitchen. That was the eighth division. Aqua made them start at the 7th and basically just going down a certain hallway led to the eighth. The area was vastly different from the water division given how the very blue area was now a fiery red the farther they went down. Loud music blared through these hallways as if it were a rave in contrast to the calming silence of the seventh.

"COME ON GIRLS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE FOOD HOURS AGO!" They heard that familiar obnoxious voice in the kitchen yelling at the cooks. "WHO ATE THE COOKIES?!"

"Ah shut up..." One of the girl's snarked under her breath. She said it loud enough though to wear the fire angel could hear it though.

"Ju-Shu, shut up and tell me where Arachne is! I bet it was her!"

"It wasn't..." The other sister articulated.

"Then who was it?!"

"Uh..."

"...Might and Nanael...oh those two will be fucked. I'M CALLING MY CHOCOBO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The twins instantly ran out of the kitchen when she whistled for that bird leaving the food unattended. Pepper sighed realizing that Chobi wasn't coming this time. Whoever was with the yellow bird was probably keeping it tame by feeding it.

"Gabriel of all the times to feed my Chocobo…Oh you kids!" Pepper exclaimed as she made her way out of the kitchen. "Why are you here? Don't you live in the Underworld?"

"We're stuck here..." simply said the red haired one.

"Out of my way!" Laharl ordered. "I'm starving and I want to eat!"

"Hey kid, you may be the Overlord, but this is  _ **my**_  turf. You're going to respect the lady or I will sick my Chocobo on you and no one survives an encounter with him." She sighed. "Plus, the food isn't done yet anyway given that those two jerks ended up eating the snacks..."

"Then hurry up and make us something."

"Don't rush perfection."

"Hurry!"

Pepper just pushed the three out of the kitchen. She then went to call someone...but all the royal bodyguards were pre-occupied with something causing her to groan in frustration.

"Serenade, I don't care if you have a music class, I want you cooking in here now! You're not in my division? I don't give a shit! Hurry up before I tell Captain Pit your secret."

Pepper left the kitchen unattended. "Well, you're going to have to wait. So I'm going to go get my snacks from those jerks."

"Why won't you use Prinnies instead?" Etna asked.

"Huh? Why would I rely on demons?"

She didn't mean to sound racist with that statement but she was too busy rushing off to another portion of the eighth division. In the end, the trio ended up following her instead of staying in the kitchen with no food apparently.

The eighth division seemed to be larger than the seventh...then again...Pepper seemed to have more rooms than Aqua did. She stopped in front of a huge door. She could hear different music and fumed.

"How...dare...they!"

"What now...?"

Pepper opened the huge door rather easily announcing. "NO ONE SHUFFLES WITHOUT ME!"

Well...the cooks were in there. The ones assigned to kitchen duty. They were eating all the cookies that were being given to them by a DJ angel with shaggy clothes. His hair was a cool flavor of white with purple strokes. He was wearing sunglasses and seemed unaffected that Pepper came in.

There was this huge screen in the middle. They were playing Just Dance 3. Might, Nanael and someone else. Might was a young man with brown hair and blue eyes who wore medieval clothing. Nanael was a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. Her outfit looked near identical to Pit's except skimpier. She also stood out with having one big wing and one small wing. And of course there was a third girl who didn't have angel wings like everyone else. She had blonde hair and gold eyes. She wore clothes that seemed to be woven by a spider. She had the biggest cookie in her mouth while she was dancing, her breast giggling with each step.

"Aw shit...it's Pepper..." Nanael cursed as she turned off the Wii. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?! YOU ATE ALL THE FUCKING COOKIES!"

"S-Sorry..." Might apologized profusely. "We were hungry."

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON WATCH DUTY! BOTH OF YOU!"

Both of them flinched when they saw her hand being on fire. They shouldn't have eaten the white chocolate chip cookies.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

"Run." The DJ said with a laugh.

Oh they wasted no time. They just fucking ran.

"YEAH YOU BETTER BE AT YOUR POST OR CHOBI WILL MAKE SURE THAT BOTH OF YOU WILL NEVER FORGET THIS!" She turned to all the other angels. "And what the fuck are you girls doing?! You're supposed to be cooking with the sisters! Not drooling at Ian's hotness or Arachne's sexiness!"

"We aren't lesbian Cap-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

They rushed out before they pushed her buttons even more.

"Some party this is..." commented Laharl. "All the food is already gone..."

"Well, the ladies ate all the wonderful cooking." Ian teased as he winked at Pepper causing her to get more upset.

"I WAS SAVING THAT!"

The blonde girl giggled as she went over to Pepper and patted her on the head. "You'll just have the chefs make more like you usually do. No biggie."

"You took my best piece Arachne..."

"And it was good~"

"Who is she?" Wondered Flonne. "She doesn't look like an angel..."

"Oh her! She's my bestie Arachne! She's in the fifth division!"

Arachne grinned. "Oh other demons will be staying here too?! Finally I'm no longer alone!"

"Others? You mean you're a demon too?"

"Of course. I love Skyworld!" She paused for a minute like she was going to take it back instantly. "No...that's not right...I'm kind of here by force...but I like it here none the less..."

"Huh? I thought you loved Angel Land."

"You threatened to burn me alive Pepper..." She mumbled. "And I hate fire..."

"Ah, we're not really different then." smiled Etna. "We're not here because we want to be."

"She likes it here though." Ian purred as he snuck up behind her. "It's not as bad as she thinks it is after a while."

"No touchie!" Pepper yelled as she slapped his hand away from Arachne. "She's my best friend."

"One you threaten a lot."

"But still a best friend."

Arachne chuckled nervously. "The angels here...aren't any different from you demons..."

"It depends, I guess..."

"Nope the same."

"So...about the cookies...do you have at least one?"

"Yeah...if Ian didn't eat them all..."

"So are you going to make food or what?" Laharl asked, starting to get angry being ignored and his tummy rumbling to add insult.

"Ah kid, there is some leftovers." Ian teased as he held up a bowl full of cookies. "Pepper made twelve dozen."

"And why are eleven dozen gone?!"

There was a pregnant pause with Arachne looking off into the distant while Ian was tempted to put his sunglasses back on so the blush that came on his face wouldn't be that obvious.

"Sheesh, even I can't eat that much without being sick..."

"And the Prince is quite a sugar lover~ "

"Well, there were a lot of people here." Arachne said with a nervous chuckle. "Dig in...before I eat the rest."

"Oh no you won't!"

And the Prince shoved her away resulting in Ian instantly pushed him away, his demeanor instantly changing.

"You do not push a lady! You hear?! If you do that again, there will be no food!"

As a response, he pushed him too refusing to go of the bowl of cookies. Ian puffed his cheeks in frustration but didn't bother to push him a second time.

"Sheesh, he's such a brat." Arachne said with a sigh. "I'm trying to think who is a brat here..."

"The Skull Trio?"

"Yeah them."

"Well... the Prince is still a kid, after all." Etna mocked.

"But I heard he was the Overlord. At this rate Samael might..." She paused realizing something and shut her mouth.

"Huh? He might what?" asked Flonne.

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Hey Arachne, where's the Captain?" Pepper had to ask.

"What are you talking about? He was on that mission and he came back just now if these guys are here."

"Oh yeah...I mean..."

"I heard Aqua dragged him to Himeno. They're not happy."

"Oh! I want to see Himeno get mad!" Pepper exclaimed as she took the bowl with the rest of the cookies just when Laharl was going to reach for another one. "I'm going now!"

And she dashed off with said cookies.

"Darn it! Come back here!"

He ended up chasing her but she ended up stopping though. She wasn't pleased that another angel was walking down her hall that wasn't a royal bodyguard. Laharl ended up snatching the bowl from her not realizing he was making a scene.

"What do you want...Arcadia?" Pepper asked.

"I thought you were doing your job. I see you're hanging around these despicable demons so I guess not."

"Say that again? Who are you calling despicable?"

The women known as Arcadia folded her arms. She was a tall angelic woman with long black hair and cold grey eyes. She wore a Japanese kimono around her that defined purity in terms of shrine maidens. She carried a sword in her hitch as she stared down at the demon prince.

"They have no manners either."

"I would appreciate it if you could leave Arcadia. I was going to see the Captain."

"What's the point? He's a failure anyway. Had to come back so fast because he's reckless. Not fit to be a Captain at all."

"...What." Pepper's demeanor changed at the insult of her Captain.

"Only one Guardian and he end up critically injured. This is pathetic. If it were me, I wouldn't even break a sweat."

"...I bet you wouldn't..."

"Makes me wonder why he was stupid enough to jump into an explosion unless he was suicidal."

"...You fucking bitch." Was all Pepper said as he fists were starting to catch on fire.

"Why won't you go get the other ones if you're so confident?"

"It's not my job." She said in a mocking tone.

"It's not your job." Pepper repeated in a mocking tone. "Fuck you and get out of this division. I'm going to see the Captain you heartless bitch!"

"Uh huh...you're all the same. I think he shouldn't return to that world especially since that hedgehog probably killed himself anyway."

"SONIC WOULD NEVER!"

"Ta-ta~"

She continued walking. Chances were Saber was her next victim...if she was there anyway.

"Fucking bitch..." Pepper cursed, as she was this close to punched the walls with her flaming fists. "The Captain doesn't need to hear shit like that."

"..."

"The Captain will be happy to see me. I make him smile!"

"Yeah, you do that... now give me the cookies."

"You already have them though."

"Then go make more!"

"I can't at the moment. I told everyone else to do it. Captain Pit Food."

"... Let's go see him then."

Pepper wasted no time dragging Laharl by the scarf and rushing over to the fourth division at high speed.

* * *

The two could hear Pit crying out in pain as he was being treated. Laharl would have called him a sissy but then he remembered that these angels weren't all that angelic and maybe the reason he didn't want to be treated was because they were rough on their patients.

And it was true. Himeno was pulling on his wings trying to snap them back together. Pit had to bury his head into the pillow to stop himself from crying out in pain. Aqua was joining every moment of this. There was another girl right next to Aqua. She also wore a white kimono and it was similar to that bitchy angel. She had long hair tied up in an old Japanese tradition and had gold eyes. She had this mature, mysterious aura around her to the point she didn't seem like she was an angel either...but definitely not a demon. Perhaps a half demon or half angel?

"Oh Pit, you're such a sissy!" Pepper ended up beating Laharl to it.

"Shut...up..."

"Captain...I told you to be careful." Himeno told him in a soft tone. It contradicted her harsh movements. "The only way to fix broken wings is to pull them back into place."

"Why...aren't you giving me...pain killers?"

"because it's more fun this way." Aqua said in a rather joking manner. "this will teach you not to throw yourself in front of explosions."

"Not...my...fault...!"

Pepper turned to Laharl. "Future notice, if you get injured badly, you'll be treated the same way."

"... Don't worry... after seeing this, I'm not planning to get injured anytime soon..."

"then don't let the Captain end up in the same situation again." Aqua said simply.

"Hey...so did Arcadia...come here to insult you?" Pepper asked.

Pit hoisted his head up. "Wait? There was someone here? I was wondering who was blabbering but I couldn't hear anything with the treatment Himeno was giving me..."

"in other words, the pain allowed him to drown her out." Aqua said simply. "Himeno, you are good."

"W-What?" Himeno wondered confused as she stopped pulling on his wings. "She was here...she said mean things, and stormed off...was it something we did?"

"That's normal." The women next to Aqua stated. "Don't think about it too much or she'll give you a headache."

"she mentioned something about suicide though."

Pit just rested his head against the pillow. Even though he was in pain, he heard her mention that Sonic probably killed himself.

"…You guys... you... you don't use Prinnies, right? Y-You probably don't know about them then..."

"They are the spirits that are trapped inside penguin bodies as punishment for their crimes in their previous life." The women next to Aqua explained.

Pepper looked confused. "Wait...what?"

"When a human soul dies, the Angel Assembly...and sometimes the royal bodyguards get to decide if these people become an angel or thrown into the depths of hell where the soul struggles to either become a Prinny or get eaten by the God of the Underworld and their monsters." She sighed. "Isaak is worse than the assembly though. He basically says if you don't have money, you can't make it into Angel Land."

"doesn't matter. you have no money when you die. chances are you'll be thrown into hell as a result."

"Mainly sinners end up becoming a Prinny... Well... I could have done this myself but, I'm trapped here so... Pit, if you want, I can ask someone in the Netherworld if there's a Prinny newly arrived called Sonic, since... well...suicide is a sin of violence against your own person..."

"!" Himeno stopped treating Pit as he sat up. "...Girls...can you leave for a bit?"

"But Captain..."

"It'll only be a few minutes."

The girls looked at each other. The woman next to Aqua accepted her Captain's orders and excused herself. The other royal bodyguards followed afterward.

"..."

"... Do I have to take that as a yes?"

"...I know Sonic well...he wouldn't kill himself. Even with these mind-games...that isn't an option..."

"... I can always check on that just in case..."

"...Thanks...I really appreciate it..."

"Don't mention it. It's for doing a good job as my shield."

"I'm not doing that again...though...my wings...god..."

"…Take a good rest... you need it."

To his surprise, Pit smiled rather softly for a moment...before turning back into a frown. "I can't. I have to save Ginger..."

"Do as you like." He shrugged. "It'll be too bad if you end up dead because you were too tired."

"...There isn't that much time...and I don't want any of the royal bodyguards to go...because if they fail..."

"... You really do have confidence in your vassals..." He stated with a sarcastic tone.

"They're not my vassals. They're my friends...and my family." Pit corrected. "I can't send them off to battle against Samael knowing that he'll use their weakness against them like he did with Sonic."

"Oh, and if you go instead, Samael will not use your weakness against you?"

"If he knew my weakness, he would have used it already...and it's not Sonic...going after Sonic just pisses me off..."

"And what makes you so sure that he knows about your friends' weakness?"

Pit didn't respond with that one.

"…You're still thinking about doing it yourself, huh?"

Pit nodded his head slowly. "I know Himeno is taking her time on purpose so I don't go but..."

"... Do you have mushrooms in your kitchen?" he asked. While Pit looked at him confused, Laharl blushed and looked away. "They make me sick... a lot... if I eat some, you can escape while she's taking care of me..."

Pit chuckled. "That's not going to happen. Pepper hates mushrooms as well. She said they looked like Toads so she won't let them in any of our food and if she sees it, she'll punish the cook that put it in."

He shrugged. "Someone will be yelled at. It'll be a worthy sacrifice..."

"That won't be needed."

"Kaguju!"

Pit instantly looked up to see Kaguju barging into the hospital room caring Ginger in his arms. He covered him with the teen's cape that he always wore around him and for good reasons. Ginger looked beaten and bruised badly...and unlike Pit whose wings could easily be snapped into place, it looked like Samael almost ripped his wings off of him. The bandana around his eyes wasn't there anymore that made him look "heroic".

"GINGER!"

Pit tried to move but he was still injured and only flinched from the pain. Kaguju turned to the girls who were watching him come in. "Himeno, I think we know who the one that really needs to be treated is."

"Y-Yes..."

"...How..."

"Pit." Kaguju began in a dead serious tone. He usually called Pit, Tip as a recurring insult but not this time. "He wasn't going to keep his promise. The world he was staying in had time go faster, so unless you made the decision right then and there, this wouldn't have had happened to him."

"W-What…?"

"I told myself that I wasn't going to interfere in this battle, but I despise those who break their promises in hostage situations."

"... Will... will he be okay?"

They wouldn't respond immediately. Kaguju allowed Himeno to remove the cape from Ginger's body to see what she was up against. She felt the blood in her veins stop pumping when she saw how bad Ginger's scars were.

"W...Wha...Wha..."

She hated blood; hated it so much that she wished sometimes that the angels wouldn't get so injured that they drew it. Kaguju obviously tried his best to stop the bleeding but Ginger was still bleeding profusely. The poor platinum angel was getting paler by the minute and while it was obvious that Kaguju was trying to hide it, he feared that Ginger might not make it.

"...That...bastard..." Pit muttered darkly.

Ginger slowly opened his eyes weakly and saw his Captain. He tried his best to give his usual arrogant smile. "C...Cap...tain..."

"Don't talk Ginger. You're injured." Pit told him. It came off as hypocritical given his own condition.

"So...rry..." He apologized weakly. "I...you...were...sad...so I thought...I could...make...you...happy…beating him...no match for...him...he's...po..."

"Ginger please!"

Aqua and Pepper were already preparing another room that looked to be similar to the room in the human world where humans operated on. There were other angels that were going in there to get ready for the surgery that was going to be needed.

"...Don't..."

Even though it probably wasn't a good idea, Kaguju allowed Pit to embrace the poor teenage angel. Pit was shivering. Feeling many emotions from fear, hate and anger, Himeno feared her Captain would crush him.

"...I'm sorry Ginger...it's my fault this happened to you...if only I was a better Captain...you wouldn't..."

To Laharl's surprise, he could hear the angel Captain sobbing. He thought Sonic would make him cry but this was something completely different. He could feel the feeling of uselessness radiating through the Captain as he continued to cry. Ginger continued to smile weakly as he embraced him.

"D...on't...cry..."

"I'm sorry...I'm so..."

"Himeno, you got to take him now." Kaguju told her. "Otherwise, he's not going to make it."

"U-Understood."

Kaguju had to get Pit to release Ginger and hand him over to Himeno. Ginger was probably lighter than Rita, which said something.

"Himeno...save him." Kaguju told her in a firm, serious tone.

A blazing fire lit inside Himeno's eyes as she nodded her head as she quickly rushed over to the surgery room. Aqua closed the door behind them.

"..."

"...He'll make it Captain." Kaguju assured him. "He's strong."

"... Looks like my help won't be needed, after all..." he shrugged. "Good thing for me."

"..."

"... I'll go now... try to rest, Shield."

Pit didn't respond resulting in Kaguju just waving the demon prince off since he wasn't done talking to the Captain. Knowing that whatever he said would probably make things worse, Laharl complied with Kaguju's decision and left the room but stayed by the door to hear the upcoming conversation.

Kaguju suspected that he would be listening in on the conversation, but it didn't matter. He awkwardly patted Pit's head as he was not good at showing affection at all.

"We were all at fault for taking our eyes off him." Kaguju explained. "We told him to go help Rita with the cleaning and we all just assumed that he went to do his own thing...we didn't actually think he would go find Samael and challenge him to a battle..."

"..."

"Samael is powerful. We all know that. However, we cannot fight him alone, so if you even think of trying to take him on when you recover, you'll be disappointed with the results."

"..."

"So don't do anything stupid when you're getting the Guardians either. They're only going to get harder from here especially since Samael is going to multiple worlds, messing them all up to what he sees fits until the Guardian in that world comes out."

"...When my wings get better." Pit began suddenly, "I'll get everyone to search for them immediately...I know it would be much quicker if I send two per Guardian but..."

"I understand you don't want Samael attacking them when you least expect it. You should know this family is strong and you should know that his mind games won't work on a selected few, you included."

"...And that's probably why it hurts more when he goes after everyone else..."

Kaguju sighed. "I think if things get rough, you should contact Michiko and Kaito. That way, you can have easier access to the Smashers."

"Huh?"

 _The Smashers?_  The demon Prince thought. As expected, he was listening.

"...I'm done with them Kaguju." Pit replied rather darkly. "After what I did, they don't want to see me."

"And yet, you still want to save Sonic who is also a Smasher."

"...But that's because he and Ash are my best friends..."

"And Ike."

Pit instantly glared at Kaguju. Laharl wasn't in the room, so he wouldn't be able to see Pit's expression.

"Anyway, I have a suspicion that some of the Guardians are going to end up in their world anyway. Plus, these Smashers defeated Tabuu with you. I mean-"

"We got our ass whooped when we first saw him." Pit corrected him admiringly. "And if it weren't for Sonic, we would have lost."

"Uh-huh, but you guys still pulled off an amazing feat, which is why you need to contact them as soon as you recover."

"..." Pit let out a huge sigh. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope." Kaguju smirked. "When you get better, Pepper will probably force you to do a few practice rounds in the training room. You know that she kept that stimulator in case you ever got back into Smash Brothers."

The voices got lower after the suggestion of the Smashers. It got to the point where Laharl would need to peak into the doorway to hear, but he slowly started to walk away from the door.

… _Looks like they're done..._

The conversation might not have been done, but they might be whispering now, but it didn't matter anymore. He got enough information that Kaguju spat out since he seemed to be the type that hid everything even from his superiors.

He realized that he left Etna and Flonne when he chased after Pepper. He was hungry again and she never did give him the food she asked for. Not like he could do anything now except head back to the tenth division like Aqua advised the trio to do when they first arrived.

"Come on Wright, you need to hand it over!" He heard a pompous voice shout. "We all know you took it from us."

"I-I didn't..."

"Liar!" Another angel shouted. "You're always claiming that humans steal your shit when you do the exact same thing!"

"...I'm sorry but I seriously..."

Laharl ended up walking in the direction to see two angels harassing another angel. One was a tall blonde girl with a huge bust while the other one had short spiky orange hair. They were harassing the angel that didn't seem to be part of the royal bodyguards with green hair. In comparison to the other two, she was plain. Very plain...

The orange haired girl knocked her down to the ground and took one of the books that she had. "Aw, the lawyer book again Wright? Or should I say Wrong?"

"Give it back!"

She handed the book over to the other girl who just laughed at it. "Or Wrong, you'll never going to be a lawyer with your status. Not only are you unattractive but you're too dumb and naive to be a lawyer."

"That's..."

The two just laughed as the blonde girl dropped the book and stomped on it with her high heels.

"N-No!"

The two girls just laughed as the orange haired angel stepped on Wright's hand when she reached out to get it.

"That will teach you not to mess with us."

"..."

The two girls continued laughing as they walked off in the opposite direction leaving the injured angel behind. Wright glared at them as she tried to gather her things. Why weren't there any witnesses again?

"…Are you alright?" 

She shrieked as she tried her best to hurry her things thinking no one saw that. Now she wished that wasn't the case.

He walked over, picking up one of the books she dropped. "Here." he said, handing it over.

"T-Thank you..."

"Don't say it." he growled back. "That place makes me nicer... I hate it..."

Wright was confused. "Huh?" She didn't seem to realize that he was a demon yet.

"...What was with them?" He suddenly asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm used to it." She responded with a sigh. "They're part of the Angel Assembly. They attack anyone that is part of the division or associated with the royal bodyguards..."

"The Angel Assembly? You mean like the Dark Assembly? Interesting..."

"Wait...you're a demon?!" She finally seemed to grasp who she was talking too. Were her glasses on the right way?

"I'm not any random demon. I'm Laharl, the greatest Overlord of the Netherworld."

She adjusted her glasses as she examined the prince. "But...you're only...a kid..."

"So? I'm still the most powerful demon in the Netherworld."

"But still a kid...what is the universe coming to..."

"Well it's not my fault if my old man died because of a black pretzel. Like I'd let anyone else than me take the throne."

Wright just shook her head. "So the demon world isn't any different from here after all..."

"Different from here?" He wondered. "…Well…after seeing those two earlier, I kind of understand why..."

He shrugged. "But I'm sure here, bribing the Senate is not legal... It is in the Netherworld as long you're not getting caught."

She looked horrified. "N-No! If you're caught bribing, you'll be banished or executed or worse..." She finished collecting all of her books and stood up. "The Angel Assembly is nasty...no one sides with the Captain even when he means well for all of us and speaks for Lady Palutena..."

"... What's the point to be in authority if no one respects you at all?"

"The Angel Assembly claims that even though they respect Palutena, they say that if they let the royal bodyguards do what they want, then they'll ruin the tradition of Angel Land and lead it to ruin..." She sighed. "I think it's hypocritical and I commented on that during one of their meetings I attended...and that's why those girls are always beating me up..."

"... You should beat them back."

"T-That's horrible!" Wright exclaimed. "Plus...I'm a writer...not a fighter..."

"Maybe, but if you don't defend yourself, they'll keep coming back at you."

She continued to frown. "But...if you hit someone of high authority, you could get busted too..."

"Keep being attacked then."

She sighed. That was all that was going to happen unless she was near one of the royal bodyguards. "I don't have any choice..." She gave a small bow. "Thanks again though..."

She was about to walk away...

"Don't let them do whatever they like with you." He told her. "You're a bright one, aren't you? Use justice against them since you are studying it."

She stopped, stunned that someone was encouraging her to do justice...and it wasn't an angel.

"... I need to go to area ten, I think... Bring me there."

"Little Rita division...it's not far from here...so..."

She only allowed Laharl to come with him in case those two bullies came back to harass her. Having a demon wouldn't be so bad if he treated her better than them.

"..."

She was expecting him to keep up with her since if she stopped now, she would drop all of her books again. She prayed that the Skull Trio wouldn't knock her down again.

The Overlord let out a small yawn as he started to complain again."... Are we there yet? I'm hungry... and tired..."

"Almost there..."

And just as expected, those three kids came from out of the corner and did a scare test on her.

"Boo."

"AHHHHH!"

She flew all of her books in the air. The Skull Trio just laughed and scurried off. Laharl was taken by surprise by the green haired girl's scream than the pathetic scare test those three little boys made.

"Those…kids…my books..."

"Hey!"

There was another kid heading their way. She looked to be Laharl's age and slightly taller. She had light orange hair that was tied up and huge eyes.

"Do you know where those three went?" She asked.

"They went over there." The Overlord answered pointing in the direction the trio fled.

"Thank you."

"Stella...are you going...to help..."

She already dashed off. You could hear magic clashing in the background. Wright was ready to cry. "Why do all the kids do this to me?!"

"You're a wimp, that's why. Look at you, you're whining because kids are making fun of you."

"But they're mean to everyone..."

"So what?"

"Uh..."

"Show them whose boss here, dammit. It's a direct order from the Overlord!"

She stared at him dumbfounded.

"Um...Wright...are you okay?"

Wright instantly jumped up and rushed over to the new voice. He seemed to also be Laharl's age. He had sea green (or is it forest green) hair and gold eyes. He was the only angel that wore a robe instead of the flashy tunic.

"Rita! Why can't you tell those three to stop picking on me!" She whined.

Rita's cheerful expression turned into something of utter horror as his eyes were ready to leak a salty liquid. "Because even though I'm the leader of this division, they pick on me too."

"….Are you serious...?"

Rita looked ashamed of himself before he perked back up. "But I know one day when Captain Pit allows me to go on missions that we'll all be able to get along!"

"That's the spirit!"

Wright's spirits also went back up as she quickly collected her books before turning to Laharl. "Well, this is the tenth division. It looks plain now since it's finally finished being built and all~"

"As long there's a nice coffin for me, I'm fine."

Rita looked confused. "Why would there be a coffin?"

"I sleep in a coffin."

Rita did not seem to register that. In fact, it bounced over his head. "We don't have coffins, but we have beds."

"That has to be expected... angels usually don't sleep in coffins..."

"And there are soft ones too."

"... I'll try one... but if I get a bad night, I'll blame you for it."

"It won't be a problem."

"Great. Tell that cook angel to bring food in my room then."

"But...she just told me over the phone...that she was busy...with Ginger..."

"I don't care."

"W-Wha…?"

He waved him off. "C'mon, obey orders."

"But...but..."

"Obey my damn order!"

To his irritation, Rita got all teary eyed and ran off. He sighed realizing that yelling at certain people wasn't going to cut it.

* * *

A few days passed since then. The trio of demons, along with the Prinnies, made themselves comfortable in Angel Land. Annoying most of the angels, Laharl was ordering the others around like if they were his own personal servants. The fact that Lamington with a smile on his face reminded them they should always make their host feel comfortable wasn't helping the angels' mood at all.

Of course this is directly after the healing process. The girls managed to save Ginger but he needed to be bedridden or he wouldn't be able to recover, so his vice-captain Faith Destiny of the eleventh division took over temporary.

Now most of the royal bodyguards were pissed, but some of them didn't care. Pepper for example didn't listen to him at all. She basically let her division suffer...and of course she bonded with Flonne who was an otaku like her. She led her to her room in the eighth division...since a lot of angels couldn't go into her room given that they weren't on Pepper's good side.

Out of all the angels, it was Rita that got bossed around the most and he had to obey given he was the kid. Pretty soon, it got to the point where everyone dumped it on Rita and the tenth division given that Laharl found out that the tenth division was known as the Cleaning Division that did all the chores.

Laharl wanted Pit to help him, but given what happened, he wasn't in the best of moods to do anything. And even after his wings recovered in a span of three days (which was insane to most angels and demons), his mood dampened and he had the Angel Assembly to blame. They would NOT let him off the hook with allowing the trio of demons to stay in Angel Land. They bitched and whined and it got to the point where Pit basically said, "Fuck it!" and let Kaguju and Aqua handle them.

But something else was bothering Pit too. Laharl assumed that it had to do with the Smashers, but it seemed to be something else entirely. Due to his natural curiosity, Laharl was indeed deeply interested in those Smashers they kept talking about. Now and then, he would spy on Pit, hoping he would get more info about them.

Today was no exception since Pit didn't go to the meeting. He seemed to be prancing around going to the fifth, sixth and ninth division asking for something and despite being the Captain, they all rejected him. Isaak laughed at Pit and Li wasn't pleased that Pit even asked Isaak. And of course, Saber's response was, "Do it yourself" causing the white angel to blush furiously. Pit at this rate would have to go to the second division to ask an angel called Fuyumi for a potion. He seemed to be really secretive about it especially given that the Angel Assembly was on his ass.

_A potion...?_

Pit headed toward the second division but had to stop. He kept clutching his stomach...or that's what Laharl saw and assumed he was still injured from getting the first Guardian (who was having a blast in the sixth division with Isaak and his vise captain Maggie.)

"Uh...can't..."

Pit had decency though and apparently held whatever was making him in pain. Of course, he ended up collapsing to his knees.

"Dammit...I knew it was this bad...but..."

"?!"

"Uh..."

The demon Prince got out of his hiding spot and went to the Captain's help.

Pit seemed to notice someone approaching and he tried to play it off like nothing was wrong, but when he saw it was Laharl, his expression darkened.

"What...do you want...?"

"Wha- y-you're dying in the middle of the hallway!"

"I'm...not dying...you...need...to go...uh...if anyone sees me...fuck..."

"Is this your injuries again?"

"No...it's not...uh...go away..."

Not appreciating being rejected for his "kindness", Laharl grabbed Pit's ankle and dragged him away. Pit freaked out. Moving his leg was not a good thing.

"Don't dammit...you're...doing this on purpose...uh...ah..."

"Shut up, Shield."

They were going farther from the second division. When they turned the corner, Pit grabbed onto the side of the wall and wouldn't let go.

"Stop...fuck..."

"Don't be an idiot. You're in pain!"

Pit couldn't take it anymore. To Laharl's surprise, the angel knocked him to the floor getting on top of him.

"Dammit...you're doing this on purpose..." He repeated rather darkly.

"H-hey! Get off!"

"If you didn't seduce me...then you wouldn't be in this situation..."

"... Wh... what? Wh-when did I...?"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence and Pit leaned down and forced his tongue into Laharl's mouth when he was still talking. The demon prince was taken aback by this action as he didn't see it coming.

It took him a moment, before he started to push him away, but Pit suddenly was a lot stronger and forceful for someone who was sick and injured. He broke the kiss and started to rub his hand over the Overlord's stomach. No one has ever touched him like this before and it freaked him out.

"S-stop! L-let me go!"

Pit didn't seem to hear him as he kept going. He wanted to go further...wanted to get in his pants and release himself. When Pit nibbled on his shoulder, a noise that Laharl have never heard of before came out of his mouth.

A high pitched, squeaky sound came out of his mouth. As soon he heard it, Laharl blushed madly and covered his mouth. Pit almost kept going, but then stopped realizing what he had just done. The lustful look in his eyes disappeared and replaced with horror.

"S-Shit!"

He instantly backed off of Laharl. "S-Sorry!" He then looked around to make sure anyone wasn't there before he rushed off in the direction he came from without helping the prince out, leaving him in a state of confusion.

He remained there, his had still on his mouth, not sure at all about what happened. It took him a minute or took before he finally stood up. How dare an angel tried to violate the great Overlord, he thought. Embarrassed, the prince was more than ready to find the Captain and beat the crap out of him.

Pit was already at the second division alchemy room. A tall busty angel with white hair and brown eyes named Fuyumi looked up from her alchemy book and frowned. "Captain, what happened this time?"

"I-It doesn't matter. Just give me the potion! I need to go to the human world  _ **now**_."

Fuyumi sighed as she pointed in the direction of the potion. Pit quickly grabbed a bottle and drank it. When he did, the wings on his back disappeared and he felt his angelic powers as well as the pain that his wings suffered a few days ago disappear.

"Thanks Fuyumi."

"Don't get caught, or it's your funeral."

"Y-Yeah...see ya..."

There was a teleporter in every division to the human world. Of course, Fuyumi had one in the alchemy room since angels tend to take a human appearance in this room anyway. Sneaking into the alchemy room, Laharl snatched one of those potions and rushed to the portal, passing through it as well, but not before taking a shirt nearby of course. Fuyumi paid little attention to him as she continued reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 8372 words. Notes!
> 
> Nanael is from the Queen's Blade series. For those who don't know, that's a borderline hentai series that is female dominated with fanservice. Because Nanael is an angel, her Heaven is connected with Celestia and Angel Land. Nanael ironically has Pit's personality and it works to her disadvantage as she's always punished for being cocky an un-angel like never mind that all the angels have proven to be hypocrites. Nanael does get her own arc in future chapters that reflect on my intake of her treatment and how she would retaliate. Now though, she's working under Pepper who allows Nanael to be herself.
> 
> Might is one of my OCs who works under Pepper. He's the ONLY guy in the eighth division that is a female dominated division. And no there is nothing wrong with a female only division being the cooking division. Cooking goes for both genders and in Greek mythology, you don't see woman in the kitchen. He's pretty much a normal guy around 18 in human years.
> 
> Ian is one of my favorite OCs I created. If you want a better image of what Ian looks like, think of Joshua from The World Ends with You. Ian is friends with Pepper, Wright and another angel named Vitus and works in Angel Land as a DJ. It's to be noted that he has a high ranking brother that won't be brought up until way later. For now he seems normal but as time goes on, you'll notice that he's way off. He's around 18 in human years.
> 
> Arachne as you know is from Fallen Angel. The spider demon is now a member of the fifth division royal bodyguards (which is a shout out to how she works with Li in Fallen Angel). She's still Pepper's friend despite the reference of Pepper threatening to burn her.
> 
> Arcadia…hoo boy…she's a bitch obviously and she's aiming for the judge position of the Angel Assembly. She's Mcenche's vice captain and his fiancé (not by choice as this is an arranged marriage they're in.) Arcadia is a very bitter woman who looks down on demons and angels who she deems inferior (which is everyone). She has a younger sister named Layla (who will be brought up later). Arcadia's role now is just antagonism toward Pit before she switches it toward a certain Dark Hero.
> 
> Wright as you can tell is probably the closest to a gender bender Phoenix Wright in terms of occupation but appearance, she's closest to Natsumi from Negima. She's an obvious doormat except when she's in the courtroom. Her arc is the next one so her meeting with Laharl serves as them becoming good friends. Wright is often harassed by Friday and Darcy (the two Angel Assembly members) because she's just an easy target. She cries easily when things don't go well and Ian often cheers her up.
> 
> The Skull Trio…they won't have a big role but they serve as younger bullies toward Rita and not as cruel as Friday and Darcy are. I'll bring up their names when it's actually important. The same with Stella who is Rita's vice-captain and keeps them under rap.
> 
> And anyone wondering why Pit is all horny, it's because of stress. The Angel Assembly stressed him out that he really needed to go somewhere and relieve himself. Everyone rejected him because they don't want to get caught at a time like this. (Well Li was pissed with Pit suggesting it to Isaak and Saber doesn't have time).


	7. Trial Arc I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things apparently didn't go well in the human world and now Laharl is accused of attempted murder. The only one who can apparently defend him is Wright, but she's not brimming with confidence. Etna and Flonne tag along to support her (and to get their Prince out of trouble).

"I can't believe it..." Etna grumbled to Flonne as they walked down the hallway of the Goddess Temple. "Barely one week here and the Prince is accused of a murder attempt."

"I'm surprised he waited so long..." Commented the fallen angel.

They should have expected much of Angel Land though. The Angel Assembly was nasty in comparison to the angels in Celestia. Everyone else was fine with them though especially Pepper. She welcomed them with open arms and treated them well to the point that they wouldn't have to boss her around...and if they did, she wasn't going to take it. Apparently Laharl had the hardest time fitting in. Then again, this might be because his antiques were different from theirs. And of course, one week was all that was needed for the Angel Assembly to accuse him.

They both had a problem with this. Knowing their prince would try to kill someone is one thing, but the trio swore in front of Palutena that wouldn't happen...given that they couldn't say no to her face since she was the Goddess.

The two went to the first division to complain. They overheard Pit talking with the Goddess, Abbigale and someone else. Etna being Etna stormed in on their conversation.

"Such rudeness..." Abbigale muttered. "Must you treat the Goddess with disrespect?

"After what you did with our Prince?" The redhead retorted. "Bumping into a conversation is nothing."

"Now now, everyone calm down please." Lamington stated with a peaceful smile.

"Ahh, the Seraph!" Flonne exclaimed as she immediately bowed in his presence.

The Seraphim turned to the Goddess. "I am deeply sorry about this event. I feel responsible since I am the one who suggested you to make contact with young Laharl. But I know this young one since he's on the throne, which makes ten years. I know there must be a reason why, but the thing is, he won't talk."

Palutena frowned. "I'm certain he has a reason...but..."

Pit let out a huge sigh. "Abbigale, are you sure none of us royal bodyguards can defend?"

"Negative Pit." She told him harshly. "The Angel Assembly is accusing you royal bodyguards for the attack and the only way they can do it is with the Overlord. Lady Palutena cannot have a saying in it because they accuse her of being bias."

"No respect for their own Goddess I see…" Etna snarked.

"While I may be the Judge, if you do not have the evidence to back up the Overlord, then I will have to punish him by their rules."

"Uh..." Pit sighed. "Wright is taking forever. She needs to hear this..."

"What…what will happen to Laharl if he's found guilty?"

"They'll kill him." Abbigale said simply. "Arcadia will probably do the deed."

Pit's expression darkened. "We already have Samael to deal with. We don't have time making more enemies and getting into a pointless war with you demons..."

"You bet." Etna said. "If you kill the Prince, the peace treaty is over."

"That shouldn't happen..." The Seraph responded. "Samael may take this opportunity to attack both of our nations meanwhile..."

Pit growled. "I hope you two know that we had no intention of this happening and what the Angel Assembly does is what is against us royal bodyguards."

"Are they that stupid or are they thinking short term?" Etna questioned. The more she heard about the Angel Assembly, the more she disliked them.

"Nothing matters to them as long they get me fired." Pit mumbled. "They all hate me just because I'm the youngest Captain and won't listen to their absurd suggestions of how to order my subordinates around. I'm not their puppet and I'm not going to let them keep the angel tradition when we need to move on."

There was probably more to the statement than "I'm the youngest Captain." If one were to look at Pit, he was nothing special compared to the other angels introduced. It probably had more to do with his status and the fact he was a handicapped angel who couldn't fly instead of his age. If age were an issue, then most of the Angel Assembly wouldn't be hiring teenagers turned adults into their rankings.

"So they don't care about having the whole Netherworld as their enemy as long as they're able to fire you."

"That sums it up." Pit said with a sigh. "Corrupt aren't they?"

"Maybe, but why they're acting like that is not our problem." Lamington added. "Pit, could you send that young lawyer to see Laharl?"

"Yeah. I told Isaak to escort her to the brat." He frowned. "I don't want them harassing her  _ **again**_."

He nodded. "I want to be sure Laharl's case will get justice. But in Celestia's name, know that we side with the Overlord this time."

Palutena nodded her head in agreement. "Yet...I cannot voice this opinion...for them to think I am not corrupted by demons...or Medusa's magic..."

"Yes, I will help the young lawyer if she needs to..." He then turned to the two demon girls. "Why won't you assist her?"

"H-huh? Us?"

Pit smirked. "The fact that she's often bullied by said Assembly, it would be in your best interest to help her. She really needs all the help she can get."

"Oh, we'll help of course!" The fallen angel responded with confidence. "We'll bring justice!"

Pit chuckled as he gave her the thumbs up. "That's the spirit!"

"I will go, if you'll excuse me. I'll be in my room if the young lawyer need me."

The Seraph bowed as he took his leave. The captain turned toward Etna and Flonne. "I'm counting on you two. Not because I bet for my position if Laharl is found guilty but because I know he's innocent..."

"Really? My opinion is the total opposite.," The redhead replied with a smirk. "I know he's guilty about attempting murder, that's just like him."

"E-Etna!"

"But the Prince doesn't release his full power for nothing... he obliviously went on a rampage, and he rarely goes in this mode... I think the harder thing do to will be to prove that this Gaston guy isn't innocent either."

"Of course Gastard isn't innocent. That guy is a hypocritical pervert preaching about keeping our virginity when he hits on Aqua." Pit almost sounded jealous when he said that.

"Let's go see Ms. Wright then."

* * *

It isn't a surprise that the defense attorney already started her investigation. The green haired angel may have been a pushover but when she was put on the case, she had to start investigating. There was also the fact that she wanted to help the boy that showed her some kindness around here when her partner wasn't around to defend her.

This took her straight to the room where Laharl was staying and it didn't require a bodyguard like Isaak. The lightning angel was easy to trick anyway and he ended up leaving her to go bug Dark Pit. She couldn't get into the room because it was locked from the inside. At first she gave a small knock before she started banging on the door and calling out the Overlord's name. He didn't respond. Instead, a huge man came out of the door to Wright's surprise. She backed up upon seeing him glare down at her.

"W-Why are you here?" She asked. "I thought…"

"Does it matter why I'm here?" He asked. "Arcadia told me to check on the brat. She's a cruel woman. Telling the victim to see the attempted murderer in the room that." He whispered something in her ear that made her shiver before he walked off. Of course, despite what he said, she noticed something from his pocket and quickly yanked it. He didn't even realize that it was missing.

When he was gone, Wright went into the room seeing if anything was out of place...everything seemed normal...except for the fact that the Overlord was curled up in the bed refusing to move an inch despite someone being in the room. On the corner of her eye, Wright noted that the Overlord's pants were down. Did demons sleep like this?

She was confused. "L-Laharl...is everything okay?"

At first the Overlord didn't respond despite her appearance in front of him. Eventually he snapped out of his trance and attempted to glare at her…but failed miserably.

"…Wh…what do you want?"

"I told you Captain Pit sent me here to be your lawyer for the trial tomorrow. My duty is to prove that you're the victim in this case and not Gaston."

Wright also noticed that Laharl did not react well to Gaston's name.

"Anyway, can you tell me what he said to you?"

"...Nothing…"

"You sure? You look like you seen a ghost and I know Gaston is a jerk and likes to threaten people but...if you have anything to say, spill it. I'm your lawyer."

"... He said nothing…"

Wright wasn't convinced as she sat on the bed causing him to flinch.

"Can you explain why your pants are down?"

"... It's too hot in there..."

Wright was confused. "Really? I thought it was cool. Rita's division is all about keeping the temperature stable so the plants can survive."

She was asking these questions knowing she wasn't getting any answer from him. She tried to look at the prince's face. "Can you look at me when I talk? I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

Her personality was more assertive now that she was appointed as a lawyer. It felt nice to be commanding every now and then given how she was normally treated.

He just kept avoiding her again. "What's the point? They saw me. I'm guilty..." He grumbled.

"Even if this system is guilty until proven innocent, I know you're innocent." She smiled. "Young boys like you wouldn't do something like that." She then frowned. "Besides...if you're guilty...they'll kill you..."

The Overlord jumped hearing that. He glanced at her in horror. "WHAT?!"

"Didn't you read the rules of Angel Land? If an angel tries to kill an angel, they'll be banished and they'll become a fallen angel. If a human or a demon tries to kill an angel, they will be executed if found guilty unless a member of the Angel Assembly has a better idea."

The young Overlord was stunned into silence. What kind of bullshit rule was that? She sighed realizing that she wasn't going to get anything from her client.

"I understand if you don't talk to me. I'll try again later on today. Hopefully you'll have something to say." She got off the bed and turned to leave. "And Master Laharl...you know you can tell Pit anything. The Captain may be mean, but he's fighting for you. It only takes the first step to get things started."

"... What's the point in telling him anything? That damn assembly is not on his side at all..."

"The Captain wants to prove that Gaston isn't innocent. All that's needed is casting doubt on him. They need evidence after all. With evidence, they won't ignore the Captain since evidence speaks for itself." Her scowl deepened. "Trusting the Captain isn't a bad thing if that's what you're thinking."

"... There…was a proof…but I destroyed it..."

"The camera?"

"Yes... the camera..."

"What was on it? Naughty stuff about the Captain for once?"

"No... I-it was... what provoked me…"

She was confused. "I don't get it. If the camera has stuff about the Captain...why would you be upset?" She had this random idea come to mind. "Do you have a crush on the Captain?"

Laharl was taken back and just glared daggers at the lawyer. "Wh-What? No!"

"Okay...that thought is out the window. If they bring that up, I'm going to laugh."

She was trying to be optimistic. Then again, she didn't seem to understand the situation Laharl was in.

"He humiliated me on purpose and filmed it. He wanted to blackmail me with that tape!"

Her head shot up after she was done laughing. "Wait...what?"

Laharl realized he said too much and kept his mouth shut after that.

"S-Say that again. I-I was too busy laughing!"

"Y-you heard it... I-I won't repeat..."

"B-But..."

Wright realized that was it. She wasn't going to get any information especially the one she missed.

"...Can I take a look around the room?"

"Do what you want..."

"Thank you."

She searched around the room looking for anything suspicious. She could use anything for evidence. His testimony, the bandana she snatched from Gaston, the fact that Laharl had his pants down despite it being rather breezy in the 10th division...there really was nothing in here...

"Thank you...I think the Captain will see you later tonight...since he is worried about you."

"Him? Worried? Tss..."

"He's the Captain. He worries for everyone. It's the reason he's risking his position for you."

"He didn't need to..."

Wright smiled faintly. "Don't let the Captain down, okay?"

That's all she said before she left the room with the evidence.

* * *

"So... he talked about this camera?"

Since she left Laharl's room, Wright has been bombarded with questions from the two demon girls. After she accepted their help, Flonne and Etna obliviously wanted to know more.

"What's on that camera?" Asked Flonne. "Does anyone know?"

"I only remember him saying that he was being blackmailed with it." She frowned. "What could possibly be on that camera though? I mean, all of us angels know that the information on said camera pertained to the Captain. Gaston wouldn't be in the human world unless it was to catch the Captain..."

"Well, we could use that, for a start... " The young succubus grumbled. She was stumped on why her prince would even care about the camera if it concerned the Captain they just met. "Isn't there anyway that we can know what has been recorded?"

"...I don't know...I doubt Gaston was smart enough to bring an extra copy."

"That's too bad..." The fallen angel sighed. "Maybe what's inside could prove that Laharl is innocent..."

"Because of that, I'm going to have to go back to the crime scene and see if there's anything I can pick up there. Captain Pit said Arcadia took the most important thing being the broken camera..." She looked up. "And the only way to get to that portion of the human world is to go to the 2nd division alchemy room."

"Can't we go?"

"Yes...it's just on the other side of the division."

"Let's investigate then!"

Wright sighed thinking that Fuyumi was going to be in a bad mood because of what happened.

* * *

Even though it's been a week, Etna didn't know why the divisions were so far apart from each other. They never saw the outside of the palace given they were always inside, but it must have been enormous on the outside as it was on the inside.

They reached the Alchemy room to see Fuyumi with a lit fuse. She wasn't reading anymore and she seemed pissed off at what happened.

"Uh...Fuyumi..."

"Come back later! I'm busy!"

"But...the portal..."

"Busy!"

"... Let's just ignore her and go on our own"

"You're not allowed to use the teleporter."

"But we need to."

Fuyumi looked up from her studies and scowled. "I'm already going to be in huge trouble when this trial happens." She folded her arms as she avoided eye contact. "The fact that I didn't pay any close attention when I allowed that demon brat took that potion is going to get me busted..."

"... What potion?"

"That potion!"

"... Is this a love potion?" Flonne had to ask.

Fuyumi slammed her fists on the table. "No! That potion is for angels! If you take it, you'll lose your angel wings and powers when you go to the human world!"

"... And Laharl drank this?" Etna questioned. "Does a demon lose its wings and power too?"

"Apparently they do." Fuyumi replied. "I never gave it to Arachne for a test run. She was too chicken to do it."

 _And for good reasons._  Wright thought sarcastically to herself. "So with demons..."

"Yes it works!" Fuyumi said again making sure Wright heard her. "But then the quantity is important too. If a kid like Rita drinks too much, instead of having little powers, he'll have none for a longer period of time."

"Do you know if he drank a full bottle?"

"Of course he did! I had two bottles here! I gave one to the Captain and then I turned away and the second one was gone!"

"I see..."

"I should have been able to notice his presence! It's the alchemy room!"

"Say, how long wings and powers are supposed to disappear after drinking that potion?"

"For someone like Pit whose over eighteen in human years, it would be three hours maximum. Kids though? Maybe half a day."

"... But not even two hours passed since Laharl drank the potion and attacked Gaston..." The fallen angel brought up. "Is it even possible?"

Fuyumi went over to the alchemy books and looked through some spells and groaned. "I don't know why that would happen. I can only think that it was because he's the Overlord, but Overlord or not, you  _ **will**_  lose your powers temporary if you drink it."

"Is there something about Laharl that's different?" Wright asked the two.

"You mean, despite being the Overlord?"

"Yes! Is there something else about him?"

"Well…yes." Etna said before grinning. "But that's a secret."

"WHAT?! But that could really help him!" Wright exclaimed.

Fuyumi didn't seem to care about why it was a secret. She needed to know why her potion didn't work.

"Well, ask the Prince yourself, if you really want to know." She answered simply.

"But I couldn't get anything out of him beside that the camera was being used to blackmail him..."

"Too bad, that secret of his will simply never come out of anyone else's mouth."

Wright sighed in defeat as she turned to Fuyumi.

"Please let me go to the crime scene. We'll find out about the potion eventually."

"Please, please, please with sugar on top?" The fallen angel begged.

Fuyumi groaned. "Do I have a choice? My reputation is at stake..."

"We won't take long."

"Ten minutes. That's it."

"That should be enough." Etna added to Wright's pleading.

Fuyumi went over to a pile of books on the floor and kicked them aside revealing the portal. "Save my reputation Wright."

"Uh...yeah..." Wright muttered to herself more. "Let's go girls."

"Right!" they both cheered, heading right into the portal.

Kicking Wright aside, she basically fell head first into the portal. Fuyumi realize that they needed the potion so they wouldn't be spotted.

* * *

Wright only realized that when they landed on the roof of a building. It wasn't even close to the hotel. She groaned realizing in broad daylight that they stood out.

"Uh...why does this happen!" She looked around. This building looked very familiar...

"... Where's the crime scene?" Etna asked.

"I...don't know!" She freaked out. "W-Why did we end up here?! Fuyumi! What did you do?!"

"... So we have only ten minutes, and we don't even know where the crime scene is. Why do I have the feeling that Laharl will not be saved?"

"This is the worst possible thing!"

As she said that though, something was thrown at her face causing her to be sent flying.

"Oh shit! I hit someone!"

"Fucking idiot..."

"What now?"

"Diamond, go check on the person you hit or I'm telling your boyfriend."

"Yanase is  _ **NOT**_  my boyfriend!"

"Sure whatever."

Quick as a wink, someone quickly jumped out of the shadows. He had red hair, red eyes and wore a black trench coat. He looked like a demon if you caught a glimpse of said red orbs but he seemed to be a human...

"Oh crap! I hit April! My bad!"

Wright wanted to cry knowing who hit her. "D-Diamond...why are you here...and don't call me by that name! It's embarrassing!"

Diamond chuckled. "Sorry. I was seeing how far I could chuck the soda and for some strange reason, it hit you. Funny isn't it?"

"No, it's not!"

Diamond noticed the two girls and already, he could tell they were angel and demon. "Wright...why are angels and demons showing up here recently? I know Captain Armpit needed a break but there are like...three others that came already!"

That got their attention.

"Really?"

"Where was it?"

"It took place in the Love Hotel district in Shibuya." Diamond explained. "Whisper said it was just Pit. And then this demon brat came out...and then this big guy that was probably an angel and then finally that downright sexy angel with a sword."

"Uh..."

Diamond turned around to see his friend staring at them dumbfounded.

"...I must be dreaming. I'll come back later."

"Kisa! It's not a dream!" Diamond shouted. "I told you angels and demons exist! Even elves!"

"Could you bring us there please?" Asked Flonne.

"Sure if I get to know your names pretty ladies."

"Now you're hitting on little girls...sad..." Kisa muttered.

"I'm Flonne, and this is Etna." She introduced smiling missing the sarcasm in his tone. "We are demons."

"Really, that means you're legit."

"Diamond!"

The redhead flinched and chuckled nervously. "Uh fu fu…well…Kisa, I got to go show them that scene."

"Yeah whatever..."

"Hurry, will you?" added the red haired one. "We only have ten minutes to investigate."

"Let's go."

Diamond basically jumped off the building with the girls follow suiting.

Wright didn't want to go the same route as the three given that she wasn't the most graceful angel. Kisa was surprised that the girls could keep up with him. "Uh…what just happened...?"

"...I don't want to jump. I'm going to hit a car..."

Leaving the lawyer behind, Flonne and Etna reached the crime scene, along with Diamond. Wright would follow them soon after. Diamond seemed to have a grasp on what was going on in the first place.

"Recap, the brat is accused of attempted murder right?"

"That's it, but we know he tried to blackmail the Prince, so we want evidences for that."

Diamond smirked. "Whisper told me what she thought. I think you'll find some good things in the back alley here."

He stood in front allowing them to search the area.

"Thank you Mr. Diamond" The fallen angel thanked as she gave him a small bow.

"Don't mention it sweetie. I love helping kids."

And the duo started searching for evidences. Wright caught up to them eventually. As she tried to catch her breath Diamond just laughed at her and pushed her onto the scene.

"... What is this?" Asked Flonne, picking up the torn shirt.

"It's a ripped shirt." Diamond stated the obvious. "Whisper expected that would be there."

Wright's expression darkened. "...We will definitely need this."

"Oh, that means I've found evidence! Yay!"

Wright used her magic to open up a portal. She took the shirt from Flonne and threw it in there with the rest of the stuff. She looked up and noticed the chain on the hotel. It was bent.

"Hmm…this doesn't seem like it should be bent."

"Of course not!" Diamond said with a laugh. "That thing is always straight when I come down here."

_Nice to know that..._

"Should we take a picture of it if it's important?" The blonde asked.

Wright nodded her head. "Please do."

Etna took out a small camera that she stole from the 8th division. "Smile Flonne!" She reminded her friend as she took a picture while Flonne was doing the peace sign.

Wright kept looking for more places. Besides the obvious dent in the wall on the opposite end, there really was nothing here. She sighed. Did it happen or not? Not taking any chances, Etna just took a picture of everything.

"... That should be it..." She said after a while. "Personally I don't think there's much here that could help us... if only we could know what's on that camera..."

"I heard from Whisper that she and that angel got down and dirty." He says this to kids with a laugh causing Wright to blush madly.

"I-I don't need to know that! They don't need to know that."

"But what else could be on the camera beside some hot se-"

"NO!"

"I don't think it's what is on that camera." The young succubus responded. "If it was, that means that whole thing was meant for protecting the Captain. Laharl would never do such a thing."

"That's the thing though." Wright began. "What type of camera was it Diamond? Whisper apparently got a good look at the broken pieces."

"It was a black digital camera." Diamond replied. "Basically, it's one of those cameras where you can get a huge shot of what's going on or get a close up with the lens. Pretty slick to get some good shit. It can hold a lot of memory on it, and I seriously doubt this Gastard that you angels and demons speak of would film the whole thing because if they're going to present that in trial, it's going to be two hours of humiliation."

"I don't think they'll present this in court. If they do, they'll just prove that this angel was black mailing the Prince."

"The camera is broken anyway." Diamond pointed out. "So they can't show the footage."

"Also," Wright continued. "They only need to show that Pit broke one of the more important Angel Land laws. Blackmail is minor in comparison to that law..."

"Too bad…so...what now?" The redhead asked. "Can you really do something with what we've found here?"

"Yes." Wright said. "I got information about the potion, one thing the Overlord said, and the crime scene...I think all that is left is..." She paled realizing the last thing she needed to do.

"What? What is it?"

"...There's someone I need to ask in the Angel Assembly...everyone is mean...but maybe...she'll give me a hint...on who the prosecutor is..."

"...Well go do it."

"But I'm scared of them!"

Diamond laughed. "You'll be fine. Just have Kaguju stand right next to you and you'll be able to get something done."

"Cheer up miss Wright! I'm sure you can do it!" The fallen angel cheered.

"Alright..." The green haired angel didn't sound al that confident though.

"Oh look! Ten minutes up! Back you go!"

"Oh. Thanks for your help Mr. Diamond!"

"Don't mention it sweetie. Make sure you two grow up so we can have fun~"

"DIAMOND!"

Wright screamed his name as the trio was teleported back. Diamond just laughed.

"I was just kidding. They're too young."

* * *

Back in Angel Land, the duo was still following Wright everywhere. Wright didn't want to leave the palace though. Just a few more steps and she would be outside. The trial wasn't going to be held at the palace. It was going to be held in Evangelion. She didn't want to fly there. She just wanted to teleport.

"Will it take long?" The succubus questioned. "I need to pee..."

"It's a long walk...flight...unless we find Kaguju who can teleport us."

"Uh...we really don't have much time for this..."

"But...uh..."

"Just go ahead with Flonne then." She told them. "I'll catch you up later."

The two ended up going ahead. She prayed she wouldn't have to go to Evangelion.

Fortunately for her, she only had to go to the entrance of Evangelion before she saw someone with orange hair and wearing a French Maid's outfit walking toward them. Wright instantly hid behind Flonne.

"Huh? What's wrong Miss Wright?"

Wright cowered behind the angel as she heard the girl laugh.

"Oh it's April Fools."

"D-Darcy...h-how nice to see you h-here."

Darcy just laughed at the green haired angel as she folded her arms smiling evilly. "I can't believe you'll be the defense attorney tomorrow."

"You two know each other?"

"We were childhood friends..." Wright admitted.

"We still are." Darcy said with a noblewomen's laugh.

"That's because...you bully me." Wright got out from behind Flonne. "Anyway, I need your help...since Friday isn't here...can you tell me who the prosecutor is...and any hints..."

"Why should I tell you? I'm part of the Angel Assembly."

"Can't you tell us? Pleaaaaaase?"

"Oh, you're that fallen angel."

"Yes! My name is Flonne, pleased to meet you."

Darcy just laughed. "Why would I help demons? Tell me one good reason?"

"H-huh? B-but...we really need help."

"Come on Darcy! You're not that heartless…"

"Oh yes I am. I can just walk away right now and you won't get anymore information."

Wright started to pout causing Darcy to back off.

"...Your opponent is Sigrid Paventia. You're going to lose."

Wright's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no...oh god...oh shit..."

"... Who is that?"

"She's worse than Arcadia..." Was all Wright could say.

Darcy chuckled again. "Good luck getting your testimony in. She'll rape the shit out of you if you don't~"

"Oh no...Does that mean we really can't win? I-I don't want Laharl to be killed..."

"That's going to be so sad." She mocked as she turned to walk away. "I can't wait to see your crying face Wright."

She walked back toward Evangelion laughing her noblewoman's laugh. Wright sighed as she turned the other direction and slowly began walking away.

"I knew there was a catch..."

"We can't let this happen Ms. Wright. You can do something, can't you?"

"...I'm just going to pray that I don't get humiliated..."

"Please... please do your best..."

"I'm not throwing the case away...don't worry..."

It was then Etna joined them.

"So? What happened?" Etna questioned wanting the juicy details.

"... Ms. Wright think we might lose..."

"H-huh? How? Why?"

"...Why do they choose the cruelest women in Angel Land to prosecute..."

"So what? No angel is going to scare me." Etna replied. "All we have to do is to bribe some people and-"

"No Etna!" The fallen angel interrupted. "This is not the Dark Assembly. We can't bribe people or use force to get what we want! Besides, I don't think it would help Laharl if we do that... a lot of angels seems to despise us..."

"I hope you really have a good plan." The redhead snarled at the defense attorney. "If Laharl gets killed, you'll be next."

Threatening Wright was the last thing she needed to do. Before the two demons could say anything else, Wright already zoomed off back toward her safe haven. It really was suffering being someone as unlucky as her.

_Dammit...why does this always happen to me?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 6217 words. Notes!
> 
> Fuyumi is the vice-captain of the second division. While Sun-Wong acts as Pit's vice-captain in terms of paperwork, Sun-Wong himself is very sloppy individual often scattering his books out when reading. Fuyumi ends up cleaning up his mess if the librarian Nina doesn't beat her to it. Fuyumi is also rather sloppy though given that she demonstrated letting Laharl run off with something important while she was performing experiments. Fuyumi is an alchemist and both of her parents are scientists (so that's why she's rather quirky). She's very tall for a woman (like most of the females in Angel Land) with amazing silver hair. She's one of the better archers out there (no one can beat Pit though).
> 
> Darcy is one of the lower ranking members of the Angel Assembly and works under Friday. Darcy is a maid who used to be friends with Wright but the desire to advance the rankings made her go for a job as a maid and eventually corrupted her mind making her a huge bully to one of her few friends. Of course, Darcy hadn't forgiven herself for what happened and switches between bullying Weight and being the close friend. She has other friends in the assembly now and she's never seen without Friday nowadays. She's an agile brawler but her outfit makes it hard to fight…but she has gotten better with fighting in it over time.
> 
> Gaston is one of the lower ranking members of the Angel Assembly and as his name implies, he's a dick and a hypocrite. He's like the old school Conservative talking about how the children need to remain traditional to values meaning they shouldn't be having relationships, being gay and other bullshit while attempting to do the same thing and failing. Gaston is on the muscular side with blonde hair and stubble (no do not think of that Gaston in terms of appearance or it will mess you up). He's technically Arcadia's bitch but he makes it seem like it's the other way around.
> 
> The entire human portion is a reference to Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. I really couldn't get away from that at the end of the day especially when I drew a crappy map of the human earth. There are two earths that Palutena watches over (and there are obviously more): The "feudal earth" and the "modern earth". One takes place BC and the other one is AC. Kid Icarus and Queen's Blade have the feudal time period while modern anime involving robots or slice of life is considered modern.
> 
> With that said, Diamond and Whisper are the two characters from the modern world that allow the angels to keep track of what is going on. The game Zelina and I are working on would take place in modern earth with the lack of knowledge to supernatural beings while feudal earth is where the supernatural have an obvious presence. Diamond and Whisper are not humans as I should point out because of how much they know about the supernatural beings…plus Diamond has obvious super strength and agility that no normal human have. I pretty much implied both are elves though from Planet Order.


End file.
